The Right Kind Of Wrong
by BesserwisserForHire
Summary: They were stupid, dysfunctional and messy. A bastard and a fool, a couple destined to never be together. Still, he tried his hardest to believe. Ray x Bryan
1. Friend and Foe

I know, I know, I'm back again. I just can't restrain myself, I've got a sudden burst of inspiration. This was a silly little thing I came up with just a short while ago, and hopefully it'll be as good as it was in my head.

**Warnings;** Bryan.  
**Pairings;** Ray x Bryan is the main pairing.  
**Disclaimer;** What do you think?  
**Other;** Original names for all. Don't know it? Google it.

* * *

**Chapter One  
Friend and Foe**

''Why is it always raining when we take the bus?''

The raven haired man looked displeased at the sky, large and vast as its leaded colour stretched out before them. Endless herds of black clouds, like large sheep, pouring rain over them as if they were crying.

''Hn.''

His stoic, silent friend had his eyes somewhere else, his lips a taut line as he stared at the end of the road. His hair was already wet and plastered against his skin, a mask of blue and grey which made the paleness of his face look almost eerie in the grey afternoon.

Rei zipped his coat closed all the way up, so that the collar shielded his neck from the cold droplets of rain. He didn't mind the weather, in fact he found it peaceful. His Russian comrade on the other hand, didn't look too happy. Not that he ever really did, come rain or come shine, but today seemed to be especially bad towards him.

Kai kept glancing menacingly at his wrist watch, demanding the minutes go faster even though they ignored him, instead seeming to go even slower. The bus they were waiting for was ten minutes late already, which wasn't half as annoying as it was tiresome. He would have preferred to take the car, but of course not.

Takao just had to borrow it the night before because, against all logic, there was one girl in the world who didn't find his gluttony and sloth appalling. Of course Takao hadn't asked before borrowing it. Of course Takao couldn't drive. Of course he had crashed the car right into a tree. Of course, Kai had to pay for the reparation.

He wasn't quite sure how the kid did it, but when Kai had tried to strangle him Takao had run like he had never run before.

So, there they were. Two famous sportsmen, at a bus stop in the middle of nowhere, in the pouring rain. All for the sake of going to a banquet Mr. Dickinson had, quite mercilessly, made them go to. Kai didn't like the idea of travelling by bus at all, Rei was just happy to get out of the dojo for a while.

''Hey, there it is!''

Kai had already spotted the vehicle, and wasn't at all surprised or joyful about Rei's statement. For a moment he even thought the Chinese looked a little disappointed. He couldn't quite understand why, but Kai suspected the Tiger even liked the rain. He wouldn't have been surprised if he would have suggested they walk into town. Even though it was an hour away by bus.

To add a perfect touch to a perfect day, the bus halted in the middle of one very large, very deep puddle of water. A small wave of dirty water and mud flew against them splashing relentlessly and unforgiving, leaving their clothes drenched and soiled.

Kai sighed. He really hated communal transport.

**X**

What a fucking waste of time. Boris muttered vehemently as he stood in the far corner of the room, throwing death glares at everyone who dared pass his way. His clothes were itching, the food was cold and his drink tasted like cow bile. The whole banquet like some old, sad, never ending movie in black and white which just refused to die even after the projector had burst into flames.

He had absolutely no idea why he was even there at all. A handsome eighteen-year-old like him surely could have come up with something better to spend his night with than this. An old party thrown together by sponsors and Somebodies, hosting all the famous Beyblade faces under one single roof. Yuriy must have been either half insane or really drunk to even consider accepting the invitation.

Of course the Wolf claimed he had been none of the sort. Boris didn't really care. He hated his friend anyway for dragging him along. Now what was that thing he had used again? Oh, yeah, blackmailing. What a lovely, lovely man Yuriy was. The next time he caught side of the flaming red hair Boris would make sure to set it on fire.

Snarling, the Falcon decided the least he could do was find some real booze to drink. The punch was lukewarm and smelled like piss, a nasty colour dominating it. He didn't really know where to look, but he was certain there had to be some sort of bar someplace. After all, if the Big Shots were there, they usually brought the whiskey and cognac.

Pushing his way through the crowd of suits and blazers, pumps and gowns his mood was twice as shitty when he finally got to the middle of the room. By the fourth foot he had trampled and the third stomach he had 'accidentally' elbowed, the Russian had already come up with several ways to torture and kill people with the plastic spoon stuck between his gritted teeth.

His thoughts dissolved abruptly when he, as luck would have it, quite so brusquely bumped into a person.

The person made a slightly startled noise, and Boris was just about to grunt something very angry at him before he stopped himself. For the first time in his relatively short life, he found himself somewhat mesmerized. Two golden eyes gleaming mysteriously at him in the light of the crystal chandeliers, depths that held secrets of ferocity that was rare to find around these days.

Boris blinked, angry that he had gotten off his track but yet when he tried to speak, his tongue tangled itself into a knot and left him silent. Gaping oddly, before doing the only thing he could do, which was give the man a solid, hateful glare. Rei only raised an incredulous eyebrow at him, a little dumbstruck himself at the look he was given.

''Boris?''

''For fucks sake''

''People usually call me Rei''

Boris growled, slapping himself in the face with a loud grunt as he bitterly damned the entire world. Of all the people he could have bumped into, it just had to be the one he had tried to kill. What a nice little touch to his failed night.

''Oh! Oh no!''

Boris cracked an eye open to peak through his fingers at Rei's outburst. The man looked slightly nervous, or perhaps guilty, over what the Falcon didn't know. The less sense it made to him when the man started wiping his shirt with a napkin.

''What are you doing?''

''You've got punch all over! Shit, it's really sunk in…''

''Fuck, Kon! Can't you do anything right?''

Rei glared thinly at him, and like a snake his hand gripped the Russian's collar, forcefully dragging him closer.

''Shut up or it's gonna stain''

Boris was just about to answer, before he was yanked forward and through another crowd of guests. For being so lithe the Chinese was surprisingly strong, fast in his steps and Boris couldn't focus enough on breaking free as he had to concentrate not to trip and hit his head on the marbled floor.

Chattering voices took no notice of them, guests stepping aside as they went. Rei had no real idea of where they were supposed to go, or just what he would do to save the shirt when they got there. But he kept a brave face, the glint in his eyes lying that he knew exactly what to do, as he dragged Boris faster and away from the people.

Rei couldn't say he liked Boris. Well, he could but then he would be lying. He didn't hate the man, far from it. Actually he had tried to befriend him, since Boris seemed to be the last of the Russians to really warm up to them. It was like the Moscow winter had corroded his very marrow, refusing to let go of his hatred even when his friends did.

Yuriy wasn't the cuddliest of people, but at least you could have a civilized conversation with him. And Kai, well he was Rei's best friend. Even though the cold hearted Phoenix was a bastard in everyone's eyes, Rei was eternally grateful to have him there. But in the end, the one tough nut to crack, the one who would always look at him as if they were still back at that match, was Boris.

Rei didn't know what made the man so hateful, but it sure made him feel uncomfortable. He tried to keep away from the Falcon when possible, but every now and then he didn't think it would hurt to be nice to each other. Boris didn't, as usual, share this opinion and instead stuck to his theory that every human was an idiot and a backstabber and he would not, for one second, trust any of them. Hell, sometimes he even had a hard time trusting his own friends.

He didn't have much time to glare holes into the back of the Tiger's head though, as soon they had reached the second floor. Too deep in his scheming Boris hadn't noticed when they stumbled up the long staircase, even less had he noticed the large, wooden doors that Rei was heading for.

''It never struck you that they're probably lock – ''

He didn't have time to finish his sentence as they had crossed the threshold. The doors swung close behind them, all the noise from the party choked and stifled, the only thing reaching them now was the breathing of one another. Silence made the room look sort of mysterious, a large king size bed and long, velvet curtains hanging by the largest windows Boris had ever seen.

The midnight blue sky with the pale moon shining through, bathing the room in a peculiar, silver glow. It was creepy, in a way, because it felt like they had just fallen into some bad movie. Everything they needed now was an old grandfather clock.

_Ding, ding, dong._

Oh, there it was. Of course. His life wasn't fucked up as it was, he just had to suffer through a very cliché night at a very cliché house too. Why didn't he see that coming?

''Take off your shirt''

Probably for the same reason he didn't see that coming, either.

''What?''

Rei gave him a tired look, not at all in the mood to play games.

''Fine, I'll do it''

Boris, alarmed now, grabbed the man before he had the chance to reach the shirt's buttons. Rei gave him a meaning stare, but Boris simply glared at him.

''Don't you fucking dare!''

''Stop being such a child!''

''A child?! You're the one who's trying to molest me!''

Rei growled, backing away from him with a shake of his head.

''What? _What?!_''

Rei didn't answer him, massaging his temple as a headache had begun to form. All the while Boris watched him cautiously, fists clenched in case he would have to defend himself. But Rei had no intentions of even trying to attack him. Instead he walked over to the nearest of the obscenely large windows, and with a little more effort than necessary, flung it open.

Cool, chilling night breezes flowed into the room, leaving goose bumps across their skin. The fresh smell of lavender and exhaust fumes rose against the sky, all the twinkling little stars sparkling shamelessly in the dark abyss.

''If you put your shirt here the draft will dry it.'' He didn't turn around, golden eyes fixated on the diamonds above. ''You could borrow my jacket meanwhile''

Boris suddenly felt a little stupid. Which soon turned into anger, and he found his patience with the other Blader had been running on empty the whole night. At first he had been disgusted with him, standing in the same room with a man who wanted him to get undressed was not Boris' idea of a great night out. Now he was just frustrated, turning around as he began to take the shirt off.

''Look and you're dead, Kon'' he warned darkly.

Rei just scoffed. Not that he had to turn around, he could see the pale Russian's reflection in the window glass. Snow white skin stretched over strong muscles, moonlight cascading down his back like water, reflecting in his grey hair and for a moment the man looked slightly…

''Give me the jacket, it's fucking freezing!''

Boris' barking voice drew him out of his thoughts, but before he could react to it a large, wet shirt fell harshly onto his face. Rei muttered, trying his best to unbutton his jacket when his vision field was covered in white. But in some odd way he managed to get it off, throwing it into random direction of the room.

Boris caught it effortlessly, squeezing into the clothing, about three sizes too small for his build. He had to try hard in order to button it, but gave up when he had reached the last three. Rei tapped his fingers against the wall, shirt still firmly placed in his face as it dripped punch on his shoes.

''You done yet?''

He took the growl as a 'yes', finally taking the shirt off his face and flinging it over the window pane. Making sure it was secure and wouldn't fly off into the night like a large, stained, white bat made of 100 percent cotton, he turned around, a Cheshire grin on his lips.

''It suits you''

He gave the other a look of amusement, the black jacket clearly tight on the Russian who was not looking happy at all. Boris snarled.

''Shut up.''

**X**

When morning fell on the dojo Hiromi had the shock of her life. Up early as always, she had just begun brushing her teeth and put on some tea when someone had knocked on the door. The rest of the household had been sound asleep, the clock being no more than six in the morning. She would much have preferred to stay in bed, but figured she should try to eat something before Takao awoke to ravage the fridge.

Dragging her way over to the door, pink slippers and bath robe in all their glory, she let out a loud yawn and opened it. Then she let out a loud shriek.

Boris just glared at her, ears ringing furiously at her cry. She quickly covered her mouth, staring in shock at him as if she wasn't sure he was really there. Perhaps she was still a bit tipsy from the welcoming drinks, or maybe she was still dreaming. Whatever it was it couldn't be who she thought it was, standing at the door. It just wasn't possible.

''Where's Kon?''

Hiromi blinked, gaping as to say something but remained silent. Trying to melt the shock of the mirage of Boris at their doorway, a mirage the even spoke to her, at six in the morning was just too much to ask of a person who hadn't had her morning tea yet.

''Fine. Be useless. Give this to him when you – ''

''Boris?''

Rei's head had appeared at the doorway, tired and still in his pyjamas with a load yawn to boot. Hiromi was gaping even wider now, looking at Rei, then at Boris and back at Rei again. The Tiger looked questioningly at her, but the woman just shook her head.

''I'll be in the kitchen'' she said, before soundlessly leaving them.

Rei's suspicion rose sky high and he immediately turned to stare at Boris.

''What did you do?''

''Nothing! I knocked on the door!''

Rei nodded, not the slightest convinced.

''Uh-huh. Then what?''

Boris just snarled, throwing something at him with blunt disregard of whether he hit the man or not. Rei grabbed the flying object by reflex, seeing now that it was his jacket.

''Hey, you brought it back!''

''It wasn't much to steal''

Rei smiled, still not fully awake but thankful none the less.

''I was actually planning to swing by and get it today''

''Well, lucky me! Now you don't have to.''

Boris turned to leave, hands gruffly in his pockets and a look of utter dislike on his face, glaring with hostility at the road as he began to walk. Rei stood watching the man leave, leaning against the doorway with a slight smile tugging at his lips.

Maybe the maniac wasn't that bad after all.

**X**

Yuriy watched his comrade silently as he, not so silently, wolfed down his lunch. The Falcon pretended not to notice him, flipping through a magazine he wasn't all that interested in while he waited for his coffee to cool. The minutes passed between them, minutes under which the aqua blue never let go of its target.

He had noticed the brute having a slight change of mood during the past days. It wasn't all that detectable, one would have to be Kai to notice such a small change. But Yuriy wasn't all that bad at detecting things either, in fact he was a master at analysing, picking people apart with his cold stare before piecing them together in reverse order again.

And Boris, well, he wasn't exactly rocket science. Either he was extremely irritated, or extremely mad. If he didn't make sarcastic comments, he made rude insults. Which was the main change Yuriy had noticed. Lately, the man had been abnormally quiet. Sure he had snarled a little here and swore a little there, but he couldn't remember the last time a whole day went without Boris making someone cry.

This wouldn't do. They weren't in Japan for no reason, staying at a shitty hotel in a district where no one spoke a word of English. A tournament was coming up, and a quite important one as well. It wasn't spoken of much in the Beyblading circuits, but it was common knowledge that the older a player got, the less he or she got to play. After all, it was a youth sport, and sponsors wouldn't spend millions of dollars on a person who was supposed to sit in a booth, working like any other decent person.

It didn't help if you were extremely good at your sport. A champion could stay a little longer, but in the end, no matter how tough you were every career had to end. And that was why this tournament was so important. It was probably one of the last they would ever attend, and Yuriy could not afford to lose it on the behalf of one of his teammates acting weird.

''I know I'm good looking, but if you don't stop staring I'll thrust that fork into your eyes''

Boris didn't look up, but his tone indicated that he was nothing but serious. Yuriy growled, putting down his fork as he leaned against the table to stare more intensely now.

''Are you on drugs?''

Boris couldn't really believe his ears.

''_What?_''

But Yuriy was serious. The look in his eyes scarily resembling the one of a parent grilling its child for coming home late. The Anger Beast inside of Boris roared, woken from its slumber and in a very grumpy mood.

''You've been acting weird lately'' Yuriy pointed at him. ''What's going on?''

''What are you, my mother?''

''No, I'm your team leader and if you've forgotten, we have a tournament coming up!''

Boris snarled, his coffee ice cold now. He crossed his arms to glare bitterly at the redhead, glare thin and unforgiving. He couldn't care less about a stupid tournament. The only reason he ever began Beyblading was because of the Abbey. And that was all in the past now, so why should he even bother trying? He wasn't even allowed to physically hurt people in a match anymore. The BBA had totally sucked all the fun out of the game.

''I don't care! We're going to be yesterday's news soon enough anyway!''

Yuriy slammed his fist against the table, half standing now as he leaned in to glare threateningly at the other. Boris rose to glare back, gritting his teet like an angry guard dog.

''If you want to be an asshole, then fine, but don't drag the team down with you!''

''Since I'm not wanted here anyway it doesn't really matter, does it?!''

''Your _attitude_ is what isn't welcome here, Boris! Shape up or get out!'''

Boris let out a furious roar as he swept the plate of food off the table. The porcelain made a loud, complaining noise as it flew through the air, meat and rice splattering all over the carpet as the plate crashed right into the wall. Yuriy didn't tear his eyes away, drilling his anger and frustration into the other.

''Like I'd want to stay with a bunch of morons!'' Boris yelled, throwing the cup to the floor as a final act of anger before he, with no seconds to spare, brushed past Yuriy and out of the room. ''Don't come crying back to me when you lose, you dipshit!''

Slamming the door shut behind him, Boris was finally gone.

Yuriy stood snarling, glaring at the empty space left behind as the silence laughed haughtily at him. Digging his nails into the wood, scraping upp claw like lines in the surface, he couldn't remember when he had last been so angry. It was as if everyone he knew was a backstabbing bastard, everyone leaving when the moment seemed suiting.

To add to his frustration, Ivan stuck his large nose in matters where it didn't belong. Waltzing into the room, he grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl on the counter, taking a large, loudly bite. Chewing obnoxiously, he leaned casually against the counter, giving Yuriy a bemused look.

''You know'' he said, mouth full of apple. ''I think ol' Boris has found a ladyfriend.''

Yuriy sighed angrily. The world just wasn't sane anymore.

''Who in her right mind would even consider talking to _him_?''

Ivan shrugged carelessly.

''I dunno. Some dumb bastard, that's for sure.''

''Yeah'' Yuriy muttered. ''One damn dumb broad.''

**X**

Three weeks. Three weeks was all he had before the tournament would begin. Three weeks of excessive training brought on and supervised by Kai, three weeks of Takao's never ending moaning and Hiromi's unforgiving cooking. Three weeks before he had to answer the questions of the press, wondering just like the entire world why he had abandoned his team, _again_.

It was hard from time to time not to feel like the traitor everyone said he was. But then again, all of them were. At one point in a Beyblading career, the Blader had to decide what was more important. The team or victory? Sometimes it was harder to choose, but in the end it all came down to one thing. All anyone ever really wanted was victory.

But he hadn't forsaken his team. He was going to compete with the White Tiger X, he just didn't want to train with them. And Takao had an open spot in his dojo, and with the hotel prices being what they were he hadn't had the stupidity to decline. And despite their quarrels, they were friends.

Max was staying with the All Starz, and Takao had stuck with Hiromi, he couldn't do much else since she was as hard to get rid of as a tick. Kai was merely offering to help them train, he himself not interested in the tournament at all. Rei had asked him why countless of times, but the Russian had only smirked, like he had much bigger plans in mind.

The curiosity was nearly killing him, but Rei guessed he would find out eventually. If he liked that or not was just for time to decide. He had much bigger problems at hand to deal with anyway. One of which was that his Blade refused to do as he wanted it to. He didn't know why, but he had gotten the feeling that Byakko had been in a foul mood recently.

Recently as in the past six months.

Rei sighed, mud splashing up at him as the Blade spinned by him, angrily circling around and around in displeasure, as if it tried to tell him something. The Chinese just shook his head with a low mutter, trying to understand what was wrong. But Byakko seemed to have a pretty good guess, twirling around much fiercer now, ripping up Takao's grandfather's lawn like the bit beast tried to dig its way through the earth.

Rei turned to look after it as it made a bold u-turn, racing through, cutting everything in its way in two. He watched it as it sped off like a light in the distance, before he heard a very, very angry roar. Rei wasn't too sure, but he had a feeling he knew who it was.

''Watch where you aim that fucking thing!''

Yeah, it was Boris all right. Rei could recognize that voice anywhere. He crossed his arms as he tried to keep the amusement from his face when the man came stumbling through the bushes, mud all over his shoes, angrily clutching something.

He gave Rei a malevolent glare, grunting as he stretched out the closed fist. Rei was a bit surprised that the man didn't try to assault him.

''What's that?''

''It's your fucking Blade. Are you trying to kill me?''

''Now, I think that's your job.''

Rei didn't know why he said it, wasn't even sure what he meant by it. Boris didn't seem to know either, as his flustered look was torn mercilessly between being furious or satisfied. He settled with just being irritated, unclasping his hand to show the Blade was actually there. Rei looked down, but immediately wished he hadn't.

''What did you do to it?!''

There, in the madman's hand, was Byakko. Every piece of it. Totally mangled and crushed, split into many little pieces the only thing remotely whole was the bit beast itself, gleaming angrily as if it was mad at them. Boris shrugged indifferently, waiting for Rei to grab it so he could get away from there.

''I didn't do anything. _You_ launched it at me when I was innocently taking a walk.''

''I have a hard time imagining you doing anything innocent. Are you made of metal or what?''

''No.''

''Byakko's completely obliterated!''

''Must be made in Taiwan, then.''

Rei groaned, collecting the remnants of his Blade with a desperate grimace. It was, without doubt, beyond saving and even if he would be able to repair it, it would take far more time than three weeks. Rei bit his lip. He was fucked.

''Why were you walking by here anyway? Aren't you staying at that hotel?''

Boris scoffed.

''Not really, no. Besides, this is on the way to the airport''

Rei raised a questioning eyebrow, for a moment forgetting his Blade tragedy as he studied the odd grimace on the Russian's face.

''Why are you going to the airport?''

''To sell bread.''

''Really?''

''No, you moron! Why do you think I'm going to the airport?''

Rei wondered if the Russian was stalking him. They had, in the past week since their awkward encounter at the banquet, had the bad luck of bumping into each other. It wasn't anything big, and it was hard not bumping into another Blader when they had all gathered in the same town to compete at the same tournament, but Boris had seemed to run into him more times than the others.

It was that time at the bus stop, then another at the dry cleaners, the grocery store, a local Beyblade-shop and yet again at the dry cleaners. Boris had been rude and mostly ignored him, but Rei always got the feeling that those blue eyes stared at him when he wasn't looking. Perhaps that was why he found he hadn't been able to concentrate much during the last week. Those ice cold eyes always in the back of his mind, unnerving and unsettling him.

And now those eyes were staring at him again.

''What about the tournament?''

''Fuck the tournament. You know as well as I do we're fucked anyway.''

''Speak for yourself.''

Boris snarled, shooting a glare as if firing a gun.

''You know I'm right. We're getting older and by the end of this year, I bet you'll lose your sponsor.''

Rei wanted to argue, wanted to tell Boris he was a pessimistic whiny brat but he didn't. Because deep down, Rei knew he was right. He had had the same thought for months. Everyone had. They just didn't say it out loud. No one wanted to admit that they were stars on the brink of falling, soon to be swallowed by oblivion.

All except Boris who served the truth on a silver plate.

''So that's it? You're going home?''

''What else would I do? Stay in _Japan_?''

Rei shrugged. He wasn't sure why, but a part of him didn't want the Russian to leave. He had made a vow a long time ago that he would give everyone a second chance. Boris was no exception, and maybe in a way Rei recognized his point of view. They were both two strangers in a faraway country they weren't that used to, performing a sport they knew was pointless in the long run. The only difference was that Rei actually had a soft side.

''The least you could do is take my Blade to the shop.''

''You won't get it done before the tournament anyway.''

''And I bet your ticket isn't valid until afterwards.''

Boris glared. Damn it, the kid was right. He didn't have any money to spend and Yuriy, the bastard, had booked tickets impossible to reschedule. Maybe the redhead suspected they would try to escape, maybe the airline was a group of no good idiots. Boris knew he wouldn't be able to get home before the tournament was over, but he had ignored that fact. Decided to improvise, sneak onboard if he had to. Rob someone, anything just to get out of there.

But the longer he stared into the golden eyes of his rival Boris knew that it was a plan destined to fail. He swore loudly, kicking the dirt angrily as if it would make anything better. He glared hatefully at Rei, as if the man was responsible for everything. Rei just smiled at him, which only made the Russian's blood boil. But eventually, he gave in.

''Fine''


	2. Black Sun

I know, what the hell? First time I'm NOT making Rei drunk!  
Forgive the slow plot. This is just a crappy chapter needed to get the story going. (What? I pulled what out of my what now? That's just absurd!)

* * *

**Chapter Two  
****Black Sun**

''Two thousand?!''

Rei stared in complete shock at the clerk as the cost of the repair was told to him. His golden eyes staring in bewilderment, larger than Boris had ever seen a pair of eyes get before. He gave the Tiger a look of boredom, counting the minutes as they ticked by.

''Yes'' the Japanese man spoke with a thick, bothersome accent. ''Two thousand. And it will take about four months to get all the parts.''

''But I don't have four months!''

''This is a Blade-repair shop, not a time-store.''

Rei's gaze thinned, a small growl wanting to be let free. Instead he shook his head, digging through his pockets after his wallet. The clerk smiled broader as the credit card was fished up, Rei giving it a look of pain as if it pleaded for him to leave it be. He could almost hear the metallic voice crying about how it had children, a family, even a little house on the country side...

''Fine'' Rei muttered, handing the card over as he couldn't escape the feeling of being a murderer.

Boris snorted, arms crossed while he looked around. It was a fairly decent little store, small but well spoken of in the neighbourhood. Boris though, was not impressed, wondering what he was even doing there. He felt Rei's stare tug at him, and much against his own will the Russian glared back.

''What?''

''You should pay for it, you know''

Boris frowned.

''Why?''

''Your foot broke it!''

''Your Blade could've broken my foot!''

Rei just glared, pouting childishly as he turned back to the counter. Boris muttered something in Russian that the Tiger was certain wasn't very nice. But he had other things to worry about as the clerk held out his card again, shaking his head in refusal. Something inside of the Tiger instantly sank.

''This is no good.''

''What?'' slight panic rose in Rei, his eyes worried as he took the card. ''What do you mean no good?''

''No good!'' the clerk spat in annoyance. ''No money, no good! No good, no repair!''

Rei groaned.

''Can't you just… write a check or note or something? An IOU?''

The Japanese giggled, a weird little sound full of mockery and glee. Soon it had burst out into laughter, and as it grew louder Rei's irritation grew with it. Growling, he grabbed the bag that held his shattered Blade, glaring at the man who still hadn't quieted.

''IOU!'' the clerk snickered, bending over with laughter as tears formed in his eyes. ''IOU!''

''You know what? _Fine! _Forget it!'' Rei growled, brushing past Boris as he headed for the door.

The Russian looked slightly confused, glaring questioningly at the clerk then at the door, which swung loudly from the force it had been opened with. Sighing indignantly, Boris followed the Chinese with brusque steps, not all that certain of why he did so in the first place. Well out on the street he had to hurry his steps in order not to lose the other, who was angrily stalking down the sidewalk, almost fuming with emotions. The Russian would have considered it amusing if it hadn't been so troublesome.

''The nerve of him!'' Rei hissed as Boris caught up. ''What a complete waste of time!''

''Told you, you're fucked.''

The golden eyes turned to glare sharply at him now, as if all that had gone wrong was somehow Boris' fault.

''Don't! I don't want to hear it!''

Boris glared at him.

''Don't take it all out on me, Ms. PMS''

''You don't get it! The tournament is soon! I have no Blade! I can't compete without a damn Blade!''

''So borrow one.''

''Borrow one? From who?! You think my rivals want to _help_ me win the tournament?!''

Rei fumed, out of ideas as of what to do now. If he didn't show up at the tournament, no explanation whatsoever could save him from what his teammates would think. They'd say, no matter what his defence, that he had abandoned them _again_. They'd blame him, and those who didn't would just think he was too scared to fight. No matter what Rei did, it was all over with before it had even started. And all for such a silly little thing as money.

''Stop being such a pussy''

Boris wasn't quite sure why he was even following the other. Sure, he had no place to stay as he refused, over every dead body in Japan, to go back to the hotel. And as luck would have it, he didn't have the money to go back to Russia. He didn't have anywhere to go or anything to do, but still. Even for him, following Kon around was a new low.

And Rei was ranting, muttering in frustration about things the Russian didn't even care to listen to. At first his plan was to wait it out, but the Chinese wouldn't stop talking no matter how far they walked or how much time passed them by. For a moment Boris considered just punching his jaw off, then finding himself some cheap motel but oddly enough, luck smiled at him.

The luscious smell of ramen reached him, like a caress through the polluted air, calling out for him. Boris turned his head to see where that divine smell came from, and sure enough spotted a small restaurant at the corner of the street. Without even caring if Rei noticed it, he turned his steps and marched right to it. The hunger that had built up inside of him growling the closer he got, as if hypnotized by the smell of pork and meat.

''And then I – '' Rei stopped in his tracks as he felt that something was missing. ''Boris?''

Turning around he saw the muscular shape moving away from him, making its escape and this confused Rei because if anything, he never considered Boris the kind of person to run. Until he also spotted the ramen restaurant, his stomach growling loudly as the smell slapped him angrily in the face. Sighing, Rei sprinted after him.

**X**

If anyone were to ask Rei how it happened, he would have no answers to give. He didn't know it himself, often finding he asked the mirror the very same thing.

''Why in the hell are they spending time with each other?'' it was Yuriy though, who voiced the question out loud.

It was directed at Kai who was simply looking at his friend, a thoughtful look in his eyes but otherwise he gave away nothing. He had noticed, much like the others, that something was weird. Boris hadn't returned to the hotel for a week, and with the stress of the oncoming tournament the Neoborg could not afford to lose manpower. But the Falcon wasn't the only one who had been mysteriously absent as of late. No one had seen much of Rei either.

''You called me over just to ask me that?''

Yuriy snarled, biting his lip as he drilled his blue stare into the other. Kai didn't move a muscle in his face, instead donning an air of nonchalant boredom.

''Kai, it's weird.''

''Weird that Boris' gotten a friend?''

Yuriy looked at him like he was retarded. His voice resembled the same manner, dripping with the poison that filled the words.

''It's _Boris_ we're talking about. His social skills don't exactly reach that far.''

Kai sighed, shaking his head. Whatever Rei did and whatever Boris did, was none of his concern. If they wanted to spend time with each other, he had no right to tell them not to. The thing that agitated him though, was Rei's slacking off in training. In fact, he couldn't remember Rei training at all the past seven days. It was almost like he was turning into Takao.

''Whatever, Yuriy. But why are you asking me this and not them?''

Yuriy growled.

''Still not speaking to him?'' Kai said, although he already knew the answer.

''The bastard's going to ruin everything, Kai!''

The Phoenix shrugged.

''Does it even matter?''

The aqua eyes filled with something much like morbid shock, the Wolf's mouth taut and tense, his jaw tightly clenched as he couldn't believe what he had just heard. Of course it mattered, why else would they be there? This was their last shot, their last attempt to rid themselves of the Abbey's shadow and prove that they were invincible. Without Beyblade they had nothing, and if one thing, they would leave the sport on top.

But Kai, who hadn't touched his Blade in months, already had other things on his mind. He hadn't told anyone, not even the redhead, and Yuriy wondered exactly how worried he should be. If Kai came up with a plan, one could be certain that it would be brilliant. What one could never know for sure, though, was just how safe the plan would be for oneself.

''Whatever scheme you're planning, Kai, I don't want to be involved. I just want to focus on this tournament and…'' he muttered, not wanting to finish the sentence.

But Kai knew the end of it anyway.

''Without Boris and me you lose a lot of power.''

The Wolf wanted to rip out his throat for saying such a thing out loud, as it made him feel like he had just admitted to something very nasty. Kai took no notice of him whatsoever, simply shaking his head with a sigh.

''See it this way, Yuriy'' the Wolf looked suspiciously at him. ''Perhaps this is just what Boris needs.''

''What the hell does that mean?''

''It means that maybe Rei'll be able to get that stick out of his ass.''

Yuriy cringed at the mental image that brought him, shuddering as the image refused to leave him be.

''Damn it, Kai!''

Kai just smirked.

''It's not worth worrying about. Just wait and see. Who knows, maybe you'll be pleasantly surprised?''

The redhead just glared at him, tiredly resting his hand in his face. Kai's words made no difference, since his irritation refused to be stifled. Whatever Boris was up to, no one seemed to know and perhaps, Yuriy pondered, that was the best way for it to be.

**X**

Another week went by, slowly and yet too fast for any of them to notice. Training was getting harder and harder, the stress of the tournament stomping on everyone's nerves. Bladers from all over the world came pouring into town, bumping into each other around every corner. Kai was merciless, not a second of doubt as to why he had been team leader in their minds.

But apart from the training, he wasn't seen around much. No one knew what he was up to, bu they were sure it wasn't any good. It still made Takao feel like he had been a little abandoned by his friends. Max had little time to drop by and Rei, well he was sneaking off more and more it seemed. Apart from Kai, no one really knew where he went to, or with who, but Takao had a pretty good guess.

''Takao, this is _very_ wrong!'' Hiromi's voice rang angrily like only a woman's could, but the child-dressed-as-a-man ignored her with ease.

''Relax, Hiromi!''

''No, I am _not_ going to relax you baboon!''

''Shh! He'll notice us!''

''Takao, _why_ are we spying on our friend?''

Her brown eyes were hard and cold, reprimanding the blue-haired man who had his own eyes elsewhere. She crossed her arms grumpily, not wanting to be a part of this diabolical scheme anymore than she wanted to get her arms chewed off. But she really couldn't leave the delinquent champion alone, now could she? Who knew what catastrophe would follow in his wake?

No, Hiromi had known Takao for much too long to know that he was not safe to let out on his own.

And well, okay, a little part of her liked spying. Just a little. She couldn't help it, a girl got curious! And when Rei had gone off on his own little secret mission, telling no one where he went, they just had to see. Catching a glimpse of Rei the past days had been as common as seeing a unicorn, and she knew in the bottom of her being that the boy was up to no good.

''There he goes, there he goes! Quickly!''

Takao twirled around behind the bushes, invisible yet clumsy enough to snatch a few twigs here and there. If it hadn't been for his female friend, he probably wouldn't have made it as far as out the door before anyone discovered him. Hiromi sighed as they got closer, clearly seeing Rei by the end of the street, staring up at the stars, lost in thoughts.

''Takao Kinomiya, you stop this nonsense right now!'' Hiromi hissed, but Takao only grinned.

''Quiet or he'll hear us!''

The girl shut her mouth, not too happy though, glaring at the other somehow hoping he would just drop dead. But she couldn't deny her own curiosity, and no matter how hard she tried, slowly even her eyes were drawn towards their victim. Said person was still staring at the stars, waiting quietly. But his wait was soon over with, when Boris emerged like a demon out of the shadows. He didn't look happy, as always, but that murdering lust in his eyes to rip everything apart was slightly absent. Unwillingly he stepped closer, grunting in greeting. When Rei turned to greet him with a smile, the Russian only glared.

For some reason he did not know, he had found himself around the Tiger far more than usual. They'd been bumping into each other all over, often ending up sitting at the same old ramen restaurant until late in the evening. Talking, like regular people. Okay, so Rei was the one who did most of the talking while Boris mostly grunted nasty remarks at him. But still, they were socializing and it felt… weird. Like putting on someone else's pants.

The weirdest part of it was that, slowly and much unwillingly, Boris got used to it. By each time they met, he got more and more accustomed. And since none of them had anything else to do, he guessed it wasn't all that bad. As long as no one got to know about it and Rei didn't think they were friends, Boris could manage.

The Tiger was just about to say something, when he was interrupted by a very loud gasp. The two immediately spun around to stare oddly at the bushes, from which they now could hear movements. Hisses and whispers, trampled twigs and leaves that shook as they were stirred from their peace. Rei was half expecting to be assaulted, some madman leaping out of the bushes to rob them or… whatever people hiding in bushes did.

But he was surprised, and not pleasantly, to see Takao stumble out into the street, Hiromi following soon after with murder in her eyes.

''Takao you stupid, _stupid_ idiot!''

''Hiromi – aghk! – You're strangling me!''

''That's the point, you moron!''

Rei stared, Boris mirroring this action but his eyes filled with contempt rather than horror. So much for his plan of secrecy.

''Takao?''

As Rei spoke the two looked up at them, as if they momentarily had forgotten they were even there. Hiromi's eyes took on the size of planets, a wild blush spreading across her paling face. Takao just looked like he was about to die, which wasn't all that unlikely to happen judging by how Boris' clenched his fists.

''Uh…'' Takao tried to come up with something smart, but it wasn't exactly his strong point. ''Hi…''

''_Kinomiya!_''

''Kuznetsov! How nice to see – aghk!''

Boris had now taken over the job of strangling him, pushing Hiromi off Takao roughly. Rei rushed to see if the girl was alright, the brunette hissing at her bruised elbow. Rei helped her sit up, glancing towards the others wondering if he should go help.

''Uh… Boris?''

''Not now, _Kon!_''

Rei bit his lip, frowning a little.

''I'd prefer you not to kill him, you know''

''How nice for you! Any last words you want to say to him before I break his neck?''

Takao twitched and tossed, trying to shake the larger man off him but to no avail as Boris was much too heavy and much too strong. Blazing blue eyes burned with anger, anger that pulsated like thousands of screams through his head as Takao's face turned bluer by the second. Rei decided it was best to do something, leaping over to put a hand on Boris' shoulder.

''Boris, let him go!''

''No way!''

''You can kill him later! I just want to talk to him, okay?''

The Russian stopped momentarily in his attempt to murder, glaring very, very disliking at Rei. The Tiger looked at him in implication, heart racing like thunder in his chest and he found the moment a little too awkward. Finally, Boris let go with a grunt and stood up, glaring heatedly at them as he did.

Takao sat up with a wheez and a cough, gulping down air like he was never getting the opportunity to ever again. When the color had returned to his face, Rei met his eyes, which immediately drained the colour once more. Takao knew he was in deep trouble, and he did not like it one bit.

''Takao'' Rei spoke, voice strained. ''What were you doing in the bushes?''

''I… uh…''

''Well?''

Takao muttered, knowing he was defeated. There was no use in trying to get out of it. After all he had run out of good ideas by the time they reached the bushes, and the look on Hiromi's face told him she wasn't likely to help.

''We just wanted to see who you were meeting!''

''_We?!_'' Hiromi looked appalled, glaring with large eyes as she pictured how Takao's head would look on her wall.

''Don't try to squirm your way out of this, Hiromi!''

''It was your idea! I just wanted to make sure you wouldn't do anything bad!''

''Obviously you're not doing a very good job!''

''Hey, hey, hey!'' Rei broke their arguing with raised voice, firmly silencing them with one solid glare. ''Take it easy! _I'm _the one who's supposed to be mad at you!''

Guiltily they turned their stares down, muttering slightly. Rei sighed.

''You know, it isn't very nice to spy on people''

''We know, Rei'' Hiromi said sullenly. ''I'm sorry.''

''Yeah, me too'' Takao mumbled. ''It's just… we haven't seen you around much lately. I was getting curious, you know?''

He cast a widewards glance towards Boris, who was plotting their death that very moment. Takao got an odd, funny feeling in his gut, wanting to get out and away from there. Whatever was going on with the mystery that was Rei Kon, he would have to find out in some other way that did not involve interacting with Boris. Which seemed highly unlikely to happen, if Takao's instincts were right. He sighed and with a final look at Rei, he stood up.

''Just tell me one thing Rei, and I'll go'' he said, and Rei nodded slowly, wondering if he was making a mistake by doing so. ''Why him?''

The Tiger smiled slightly at that, which had the Dragon somewhat confused.

''Why not?''

The blue-haired man could come up with several reasons as to why not, but he had no time to as Hiromi had gotten to her feet. With one final sweet smile and an apology, she grabbed Takao's ear and dragged him off into the night. Rei stared questioningly after them until they could not be seen, tilting his head a little in wonder.

''Huh… Well that was awkward.''

''I'm going to kill him.''

Rei turned around with a smile, which somehow only made the Russian angrier. Suddenly he was regretting ever meeting Rei again, like he had been much better off if he had just stayed in Russia in the first place. But something in Rei's smile made him stay. He didn't know what it was but the day he found out, he was going to kill it.

**X**

From there and onwards, no one was sure of the how's and when's anymore. Despite that, Boris tried to get a grip of it all, pondering slightly over his life. His eyes were gazing into the far distance, seeing something no one else could. His mouth a thoughtful line as he chewed at his thumb in irritation. He hadn't met the other Russian's for a week, hadn't even spoken to them. He'd kept mostly to himself, waiting and waiting for the tournament to just be over with.

But something was odd. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, and this angered him to the point where he couldn't even sleep. If there was something Boris hated, it was having that gnawing little uncertainty in the back of his mind, churning and murmuring until the mystery was solved. He wanted things brutally honest and simple, and when the world contradicted this wish, well, Boris was not a happy person.

Not that he ever really was, but at times like these it was slightly worse than usual. For some reason, he had been meeting Kon at that damn restaurant every single day for two weeks. Willingly, even. How much of a loser did one have to be in order to accomplish that? Boris didn't know. He wondered just how on earth he ended up like that.

One moment he tried to kill the Chinese, the next he was eating lunch with him. It was as if the whole world had been tripping on acid, and nothting really made sense anymore. But still, why wouldn't he be able to eat with the man? He hadn't tried to kill the man because he hated him – to be fair, Boris hated everyone equally – but because he had been told to. And since he was a true born sadist, he had done it.

But now no one was there to tell him what to do. Boris was free, in a way, and he could do whatever damn thing he wanted to do with his life. And, this he would never admit out loud, Kon wasn't all that bad. Boris had no idea what to really think of it all. His mind one complete mess of thoughts and anger and things he didn't even recognize.

Since when did he socialize with anyone? He had a hard enough time being around his own team! A team he had abandoned as well, refusing to compete or even touch a Beyblade since his and Yuriy's fight. And they hadn't really gone out of their way to get him back, so what a loss could he be? He was always benched anyway. Whenever Kai was around he was replaced, put in the corner and discarded like he didn't even matter.

They wanted nothing to do with him, he wanted nothing to do with them. Since Kon wouldn't be competing either, and they had nothing better to do, then why not? All they really did anyway was to accidentally meet at the same time at the same place every day. For all he knew it could be fate. The cruel way of some higher power or whatever Buddhist crap he could think of. He wanted some food, Rei wanted some food, oops look at that, they ended up at the same table. It could be a coincidence.

And the mess in his head wasn't feelings he had never felt before. It was all just misplaced confusion, he told himself. He was annoyed, bored and confused. Nothing more. And as soon as the tournament was over, he was going to go home, enjoy his solitude and never speak to his so called 'friends' ever again. He just had to endure a few more days, then it would all be over. No more Neoborg, no more Beyblade, no more ramen and no more Kon. Peace of cake.

If he was lucky enough, this was no bonding-shit that always happened in movies. He was simply going mad.


	3. Evanescent Glory

I realized it had been three months. So I felt a little bad. And now I feel even worse about the fact that I'm supposed to have updated _Relics_ by now. Eeeeh yeah.  
Anyway. This story doesn't feel like it's going anywhere and at first it was supposed to be some sort of therapy for me, but now it just makes me... I dunno. Feel a little odd.  
Still. I hope it's not too much of a disappointment.

And I quite like Hiromi. I think she has good character. She's just a little misunderstood. I wonder why so many dislike her?

R&R because you missed me.

**

* * *

Chapter Three  
Evanescent Glory**

And just like that it had snuck up on all of them. No one really realized it until it was broad-casted on every radio and TV-channel in town. The Tournament was just around the corner and Takao couldn't have been more excited. The town was filled with life, buzzing with excited Beybladers and even more excited fans. The media was right on place, like hungry wolves waiting to be fed. It was more than just a little annoying, as Boris experienced it locked up in some cheap motel he'd found, glaring through the blinders hoping that by some miracle the earth would open up and swallow the people on the street outside.

The Neoborg hadn't contacted him, and it didn't seem likely that they would try. He had seen Kai out on town though, but whatever the Phoenix was up to Boris didn't care. He was extra angry now, since he couldn't get into the crammed ramen restaurant that was flooded with tourists. He had tried, but failed. And as the criminality rate had rose ever since Boris got to town, the rest of the world seemed to make it just fine without him. So by the end of that week it was safe to say the Falcon had never been this bored. Or hungry.

Well, he _could _always go see if Rei was up to something, because contrary to popular belief the two of them had been socializing worryingly much the last few days. Of course he denied it if anyone were to ask him – which no one did, which he found sort of annoying, at least the press could act like they were interested but nooo, of course not – he'd violently deny it. Just like he would deny feeling a little left out. Not to mistake him, Boris was used to being an outcast and to be on his own. But now it felt like the entire world was just ignoring him and not because he'd scared it off, no, but because he wasn't as interesting anymore.

There were new Beyblade champions, new sadists, new kids out to earn themselves a new name. Not that Boris liked the sport as much as the others seemed to do, but it still felt like he'd been conned. And the only one who really didn't drive him insane now was the one person Boris had never really liked. It wasn't that he hated Rei for being Rei, it was just… Boris hated everyone, for no adequately explained reason. And Rei had always annoyed him. What, with his long, girly hair and weird eyes and showing off his martial arts. Quite gay, if anyone asked him. Which no one did. But that was beside the point.

The point was that Boris was bored. Very, very bored and if there is one thing to learn that could actually end up saving your life one day, it would be to _never _let Boris Kuznetsov get bored.

It could, if one weren't careful, lead to quite peculiar consequences.

**X**

Hiromi was a difficult person. First of all she was quite bossy, and to top it all off she suffered from Morning Bitch Syndrome, and all of that could end up pretty badly in a team full of incompetent guys. Kyouju never said much to annoy her, since he was wise enough to stay out of the way and of all the team mates he had to be her favorite. But he _was _rather short. But Takao, he was just a bloody pain in the ass, and Hiromi didn't need MBS/PMS to lash out and brutally maim him. She was just a very sensitive girl, so it wasn't really her fault. She just took things to her easily; she wanted everything to be perfect, to be under her control. And that had led to the popular belief that Hiromi Tachibana was a bitch.

When really, all she ever really wanted was to tell the truth.

And the truth is more often than so very painful and can at times even be life altering. This is something most people realize sometime in their life, but rarely ever register. But since Hiromi was such a perspective woman, she had learned early on how cruel life could be to a young girl. And that was the hard thing about the team; No one ever really understood what she was talking about. And that wasn't just normal teenage no-one-gets-me-sob-sob-angst. Sure, they were all great guys and she loved them as friends but frankly put, they were idiots. And no matter that Daichi had a heart the size of an elephant, he also had the brains of a chimpanzee.

It didn't really matter how much he cared since Daichi's attention span always ran a mile short when it came to her. And more than so she was afraid he'd lose his respect/fear for her if she ever opened up. Because her problem involved Daichi's closest friend and it all made everything awkward. Kyouju on the other hand was very smart, and could probably give her a logic solution. But Hiromi's problem was all but logic, in fact it was so illogical it made her want to scream and Kyouju just wasn't good at handling emotional girly stuff. Which left the brunette in quite a tough spot.

It had been great when the team was together. Even though she never spoke much to Kai (since he was a scary bastard) she still respected him, and he treated her with the same amount of respect and it meant a lot to her to be accepted by the leader. Still, Kai and emotions? Only Rei dared to do that. It was an unwritten rule. Once Hiromi even suspected the two of them had something going on between them, but she never got to investigating that idea before the entire Rei-is-a-love-sick-moron-and-Salima-looks-like-shit business. And no, Hiromi was not jealous of girls because they had prettier hair than her. Or bigger eyes. Or thinner ankles. Not at all. She was just very possessive of her own team.

And as great a guy that Max was, with his happy-go-lucky and it-ain't-over-till-it's-over-attitude, she didn't feel like she could talk to him either because he was, despite being very mature for his age, so innocent. And sure he was also best friends with the 'problem' but… it just didn't feel like they had bonded enough for her to do that. And Takao? Takao was a moron. Enough said.

No, she rather went to Rei for a talk because she knew he would always listen. Rei was forgiving, understanding and kind. Not to mention he was as fiercely protective of his friends as Takao was, and she had always respected the Chinese for that. He and Kai were like the parents of the team anyway, until the stupid team split up and Hiromi had to shoulder the burden of keeping an eye on teenage boys all on her own. She sighed a little, fixing her hair as if to distract herself from the worry that was churning a new canal through her stomach. She pretended like her breath wasn't hitching or that he fingers didn't shake, and instead just took a deep breath and entered the garden.

And like she had hoped, Rei hadn't left for one of his strange little adventures (oddly enough, he hadn't done that for days) and a part of Hiromi wanted to ask him why, but if she didn't get this over with she never would. So instead she walked up to the boy and sat down next to him, fiddling her hands a little as she did. He gave her a curious look as he put down the book he had been reading, sensing immediately that something was wrong. Not that you had to be Melinda Gordon to notice that, which made it all the more worrying since Hiromi never lost her confidence.

''Hey, Hiromi'' he said, tentatively ''What's wrong?''

She sighed, looking dreadfully at the lawn in front of them, twisting some grass between her fingers.

''Rei, I can talk to you about anything, right?''

''Of course Hiromi'' he said, blinking a little in bewilderment. Now worry took place in his eyes and he put a hand on her shoulder, causing her to look up. ''What's the matter? You're worrying me.''

She sighed, pulling herself together while her inner voice yelled at her for being such a wuss. She could do this, after all it was Rei and he would never judge or laugh at her. But maybe that wasn't the problem, maybe the problem was that she had already judged herself. And she didn't dare think how real the problem would actually turn out to be when she voiced the words out loud.

''Hiromi?'' Rei tried again as she hadn't spoken for a moment.

''I…'' she took a deep breath. ''Tell anyone this and I'll kill you.''

''Not a word.''

She sighed again, stalling, still knowing she had put it off long enough.

''I have a problem. A big, loud, obnoxious problem.''

Rei thought he might know where this was going. Still he let her take her time.

''Have you ever felt like you're doing something wrong? That you're not supposed to do?''

''We all have, once in our lives''

She shook her head, resting it in the palm of her hand as she gave him a tired look. And that look more than anything disturbed him since Hiromi never looked tired. She was the scolding mother lion that didn't have a stop-button. Sure, he had seen her furious, mad, murderous and snappy, but never during the years had he ever seen her tired.

''I mean… Have you ever…'' she paused a little, looking for the right way to voice something that felt so wrong it could never be made justice in simple words. ''Have you ever felt yourself drawn to someone you're not supposed to like? And, you know it's wrong and stupid and idiotic but still you can't help but feel that… if this is so wrong, then it's the most right kind of wrong I've ever encountered. You get my point?''

He did. Even though she was slightly confusing she did get her message across. The last couple of weeks he'd been in Japan, he'd befriended a man that he otherwise had never gotten along with. It wasn't that he held a grudge towards Boris. Truthfully, Rei wasn't even mad but it seemed as if Boris still thought, after all this time, that the Abbey still expected so much from him. Even after everything was over and they were their own persons now, Boris couldn't let the past go. And despite that, they'd become closer, little by little, day by day. Rei knew it probably irked the Russian greatly, which made him feel twice as disappointed as they hadn't seen each other for a few days now. Rei sighed.

''You have to consider one thing, Hiromi'' he said and she now looked at him, giving him her full attention. ''Is it wrong because this person is an idiot and _you_ feel like it's a bad match, or is it wrong because that's what you think everyone else will think?''

She laughed, bitterly but still it contained a slight tone of mirth.

''Somehow I feel like this isn't about me anymore''

He looked confused at her, her lips twitching into a fiendlike smirk.

''It's wrong because _I _think so. What's your excuse, Mr. Peer pressure?''

Rei smiled back at her, shaking his head.

''Alright, you got me.''

''This is about Boris, isn't it?''

The Chinese looked away from her, leaning over his knees as if he had to think about it. Truthfully he didn't. He knew exactly what he thought and felt, and yet at the same time it felt like he was completely out of it. Like someone had to put a little perspective on it all.

''It's just… I think we're becoming closer and he doesn't really like it. Not because of me in particular, but because well… he's supposed to hate me. And the stupid thing is, no one even knows why. Because some fascists at the Abbey told him to?''

''He's got a mind of his own'' Hiromi pondered. ''He'll figure it out eventually. And if not… well, have you ever considered the fact that you might be a pain in the ass?''

Rei laughed louder now, a laugh that came from the heart. And he was glad Hiromi had decided to talk to him, as it seemed both of them needed to clear their thoughts a bit. And since the nervousness in the girl seemed to have subsided, Rei decided it was time they started talking about the main reason they were both huddled together on the porch.

''This is about Takao, isn't it?''

He'd expected her to hit him, yell at him, or just simply dismiss it as rubbish and be quick to change the subject. What he hadn't expected her to do though, was to break into wild, untamed tears. Rei blinked at her, not used to this sight. Hiromi crying was about as common as male pregnancies, and for a moment the Tiger was at a complete loss as of what to do.

''Hiromi? God, Hiromi I'm so sorry I… I didn't mean to – ''

''It's so damn confusing! I hate that stupid brat! I'm supposed to... I don't know, Rei!'' her voice was dull and muffled as she choked it out between the sobs, burying her head in her hands as she thanked the Gods no one else was there to see her.

Rei sighed sadly, pulling her into the most comforting embrace he could manage, all the while letting her cry until she could cry no more. Telling her little lies of how it was all going to be alright.

**X**

Okay, so he did know the way to the dojo. So what? It didn't mean he had been hanging out with Rei that much. So they were eating lunch almost every day, and he was starting to say more than just one word per sentence, and not all of them were insults anymore, but that didn't mean anything. Maybe he was just bored, or maybe he remembered the most unimportant, silly things. That or maybe he was so full of shit the smell of him could be caught miles and miles away. Boris muttered. Life always got so complicated when dealing with other people. The other Russians hadn't been _this _complicated. They'd all agreed that they were superior of everyone else in the world, and stuck together because if one didn't, life in the Abbey would be a hell of a lot worse.

Ignoring the fact that he didn't speak to them as of now, they could be considered the only friends he had. And now Rei was somehow trying to squeeze his way into his life. And why? All because of some stupid jacket. And a shirt. And a glass of disgusting punch because _someone_ felt it was a bloody great idea to go to a stupid banquet. Idiots, the lot of them. Oh, if only murder was legal. Boris could think of quite a few ways to entertain himself during the weekends. If only the damn tournament could be over with so he could go home and mind his own business. Then he'd never have to hear of anyone ever again and he could continue his life, living alone in some house that was falling apart, bitter and alone. With only his own shadow as company.

It sounded rather peachy, if anyone asked him. But somehow that had to be a big fat lie, as Boris was still heading towards the dojo. And barging through the door. And now he was standing in their hallway. Huh. Could this be considered as breaking and entering? This must have been as close to entering someone else's house but the Russians' that he had ever come. And his first opinion? It was clearly overrated. All the stuff that was lying about. Ugly decorating. That disgusting smell of other people that always seemed to follow them wherever they moved. And it seemed empty, so the smart thing now would be for him to leave. They'd never even know he'd been there. But on the other hand, the door hadn't been locked, so someone had to be home. But if that someone wasn't Rei then Boris might end up committing a felony worse than just breaking and entering…

And as on cue, that was when he heard sounds from the porch.

**X**

Hiromi wasn't crying as much now, but she still refused to dislodge herself from the embrace. Rei wasn't sure if she knew what she was doing or not, and if he ever told anyone about this he knew he'd be dead the following day. Not that Rei was liable to blackmail, but it was nice to keep your options in order.

''Why don't you just tell him?''

Hiromi choked on her breath, but more out of shock this time. As she turned her head up to glare fiercely at him, he somewhat regretted ever stating his opinion.

''_Tell _him? Are you retarded?! He'll laugh at me! Or worse; he won't even understand what I'm telling him! And then I'll be embarrassed!''

''Hey, hey, it was just a suggestion!''

Hiromi sighed, leaning against his shoulder with a disheartened expression on her face.

''I know Rei, I'm sorry I just... I've never been in love before.''

**X**

''I just… I've never been in love before.''

Boris immediately stopped in his tracks. Something was going on around there that he did _not _like. But too bad for him, he had already made it out to the porch and was now standing just so he could take in the view of that annoying brunette – Hirona? Hilarious? Hanna? – huddled up with his lunch partner. Oh.

... wait a damn minute.

''Well aren't we looking cosy?''

He actually had no idea why he said it. The most sane thing to do would have been to scoff, or make fun of Whatshername before going back to minding his own business. Because logically this image set before him shouldn't stir up odd emotions inside of him. _Logically _it should bring out nothing but malicious glee, and that was the very odd thing that struck him first. An emotion so unfamiliar it even made him dizzy. Sadism mixed with… was it hate? No, not quite as suffocating. Possessiveness? Anger? No, still not right... Maybe it was some distant cousin of theirs. Whatever it was, it made the shocked looks he received all the more frustrating.

''Boris? What're… are… hi?''

The Russian scoffed at the bewilderment on Rei's face, as if the Chinese was guilty to some sort of crime not yet in the rulebook. Hiromi's tear-filled eyes darted between them, before a savage little spark lit up inside of the brown. Boris didn't have much experience of women, but he knew that nothing good could ever come from such a look.

''I see you're getting friendly with the ladies.''

Rei blushed a little, and the two quickly separated from each other.

''Well.. uhm… we were talking''

Boris nodded conspiratorially, in that sort of way that tells you a person doesn't believe you at all, and is more so mocking you so you could all have one final laugh before he killed you.

''I see. So that's what the kids call it now.''

''What are you on about?''

''Well, I hate to interrupt your little _moment_'' of course this was spoken in a way that indicated he, on the contrary, pretty much enjoyed it. ''So I'll just be going – ''

''Oh no you don't!'' Hiromi cried out, or more exactly demanded.

The girl stood up on steady legs, all her heartache as if blown away while she stalked up towards the scary Russian. Then she did the scariest thing ever. She put on a smile. A wicked, evil, nasty little smile.

''Why Boris, you're just in time for lunch!''

Boris blinked at her. She smiled. He blinked a little more.

''_What?''_

''Lunch! It's almost noon and we haven't eaten! So glad you could join us!''

''No fucking way am I – ''

''Pish posh!'' she ushered him inside. ''Go on then, make yourself comfortable in the living room!''

''Get your hands off me you – ''

''_NOW!_''

Rei would always remember this day as the day when his respect for Hiromi increased. She was probably the only person he knew, and would ever know, that could efficiently command the Russians into doing anything. Without cowering from their baleful glares, or running the first chance she got. Or fainting on sight. There was just one unwritten rule, and that was that _no one_, be it a sadistic maniac or a demon from hell, could out-boss Hiromi.

Rei silently followed them inside, and just when he saw Hiromi disappearing behind the kitchen door, he realized he was alone. With Boris. Who for some unknown reason seemed pretty pissed at him. Golly.

''Uhm'' Rei squirmed a little. ''Hi. Again.''

Blue eyes just glared hatefully at him, making his skin crawl. The silence was tense and not to mention awkward and all Rei really wanted to do was disappear. At first he thought Boris would leave once Hiromi was out of sight, but instead the Russian sat there, _staring_ at him, completely silent.

''What? Not even an insult?''

Glare.

''… oh come on! What did I do?''

Glare.

''Boris. Come on, I'm talking to you. The least you can do is answer!''

Super glare.

Rei sighed. There really was no use, was there? And there he'd gone and thought the two of them were actually making progress. Well, what a damn shame his mind always wandered about, even though his mother warned him once not to be too pushy and –

''Mrtrehrjj''

Rei stared dumbly at the Russian, not sure if the indiscernible mumble he'd just heard had been real.

''Come again?''

''I said you're an asshole.''

''_I'm _the asshole?''

''Stupid too, I see.''

Rei sighed in exasperation, and a little in desperation.

''Boris, what are you so mad about? We've spoken for like, two minutes and already you look like you want to kill me!''

''That's because I do. Very perceptive of you, Kon.''

Rei growled.

''You know what? Just fuck it! Here I was, thinking you and I were perhaps burying the battle axe that we didn't even plant ourselves – ''

''Are you implying I don't have a mind of my own?''

''- and that we were actually starting to, strangely enough, _get along_ like normal people but it turns out you're just a very complicated man! I guess it's true that saying.''

Boris looked annoyed by his own confusion.

''What fucking saying?''

''Keep your friends close but your enemies closer. All this time you just wanted to stab me in the back? What did I ever do to you?!''

''If you ever could just shut the hell up maybe people'd like you!''

''What?! You're the most socially retarded person I know! Don't lecture me!''

Boris now stood, angry and about to hurt the next thing that he laid eyes on. That thing most probably being Rei.

''Such big words for such a pristine boy!''

''What is the matter with you?!''

Hiromi could hear their little fight escalating through the kitchen door. Which was rather thick, mind you. And for a moment she felt good that someone else actually had bigger problems than her. And also because it was fairly amusing. For a moment she considered going out and telling them how they sounded like some old married couple, but she rather much fancied her face intact so she quickly abandoned that idea. Instead she focused on her cooking, thinking they'd probably solve it all by themselves.

On the other side of the door though, the two arguing did not share that same opinion.

''Oh, oh I get it!'' Rei said, a slight look of mischief on his face that Boris did not like.

''_What?_''

Rei smirked.

''You're jealous!''

Boris' eyes went wide with anger, his whole being oozing of murder-lust.

''What the fuck?!''

''I see it now! You have a thing for Hiromi, don't you? And now you're jealous because I comforted her!''

Hiromi blinked. They were _not _bringing her into this. If they were she'd kill them, for real.

''You're as stupid as you look!'' Boris bellowed a bit more loudly than necessary. ''Why would I _ever_ feel anything other than disgust regarding that bitch?!''

''_Hey! I resent that!_'' Hiromi's voice carried through the door.

Boris snarled.

''Shut up!''

Oh that was _it._ She was so spitting in his food.

''Hey'' Rei waved his hands in the air, anger flaring in his eyes. ''I get it. No need to be so harsh on her! Fine if you want to be an ass towards me, but you watch your mouth about her!''

''Just shut up!''

''Fine! Don't tell me what's wrong then, just go away!''

''You bet your ass I will!''

With that Boris turned around violently, stomping out of the room, slamming the door behind him as he left. When Hiromi stuck her head through the doorway she could almost feel the heavy atmosphere pressing down on her. A moment of silence crawled past, during which Rei could do nothing but sigh.

''Hey'' Hiromi said. ''You okay?''

Rei shook his head tiredly.

''Not really.''

A playful smile entered the girl's face.

''You know what I think?''

Rei glanced at her, slightly curious which was all she needed to keep going.

''I think'' she said, the smile only increasing. ''That he might be jealous, but not of you.''

Rei blinked at her, feeling immensely stupid as he did so since he could not for the life of it figure out what she was talking about. Perhaps the world had just gone insane and Rei had been too stupid to notice.

''Never mind, you'll find out'' she said, before disappearing again.

''But… hey! Find out what?'' he followed her, now when she was indulging him with her opinions she couldn't just stop midway, that was just cruel. Like dangling a piece of meat in front of a starved hyena. ''Hiromi!''

''Food's ready!'' was all she sang, and he knew that even if he tried to win with her, he'd only end up on the losing side.

And quite frankly, Rei had lost enough arguments for one day.

**X**

''Okay guys, the tournament is in two days'' Takao held up two fingers for emphasis. ''And that means we have to train a lot!''

''You're the only one who's slacking off'' Daichi added, earning him a sour glare.

''Shut up, Sumeragi!''

''Oooh, surnames! Now we're mad!''

''I mean it!''

Rei and Hiromi watched from the couch as the two unavoidably got into their regular afternoon fight. No one really cared anymore but Hiromi, who thought she could still salvage the two, even though everyone else had dismissed them as a lost cause. Kyouju sat by his computer, minding his own business as fights weren't exactly his strong point. Rei himself was already used to the fights, he had accommodated to them years prior. Now they were like some ugly ornament in the bookcase, or that squeaking step in the staircase that you always avoided by habit.

''Hey'' Takao stopped in the middle of strangling the redhead. ''Something's wrong''

Daichi noticed it too, as he now looked around with a look of confusion, heavily frowning.

''Yeah. Something's missing.''

''Hiromi!'' Takao turned his head to the couch. ''What's wrong? You're usually in the middle of killing us by now!''

Hiromi sighed.

''Not that we're not grateful to still have our lives'' Takao added as an afterthought. ''Romi? Something wrong?''

Hiromi looked painfully at Rei, who gently squeezed her shoulder. Silently offering his support, hoping at least he'd help a little. Hiromi nodded as she understood what he meant without even mouthing it, sighing sadly as she got up.

''Takao, I need to talk to you''

Said boy led go of his latest victim, looking worried now as Hiromi walked past him. He gave Rei a quizzical look, but Rei only shook his head. Deciding the only way to find out was to go and see what his friend wanted, Takao, quite so puzzled, followed her. Still in the silence were the others, Daichi looking as if he just fell out of a tree.

''What's going on?''

Rei shrugged, and Kyouju just shook his head. Daichi turned his back to them forming the greatest pout he could master, muttering something about how no one ever told him anything. Rei wanted to say it was perhaps better that way, and that he should consider himself lucky. Because even if they were to tell him the obvious, Rei didn't think anyone would get much wiser about it anyway. But he guessed it didn't really matter, and instead went on to think about his own problems, because they sure felt like reminding him of their existence. He only wished he'd be able to solve them before it went too far.


	4. Sidelines

This story and I,we have a sort of hate-love-relationship.  
Anyway, here's a new chapter. Sorry for the wait.

* * *

**Chapter Four  
Sidelines**

Rei really couldn't help but feel grumpy. Or uncomfortable, he wasn't really sure what feeling described his mood the best. He'd been sitting in that locker room, his very skin itching like fire-ants were crawling in his body. He'd absentmindedly been scratching at his arm for half an hour, not even noticing the bits of skin that were falling off. All he could think about was that the tournament had started, his team was up in a short while and he didn't have his own Blade.

But that wasn't even the worst part of it all. Since that day Boris had come to the dojo, things just seemed to fall apart. This morning they'd all been woken by the elder Kinomiya, at around four o'clock. Early enough to give them all teary eyes and pounding headaches, but not early enough for any of them to understand what was going on. But once they'd mutated from stumbling brain-dead lumps of meat, and evolved into actual homo sapiens again, things didn't get any better. Hiromi was so distracted she burnt the breakfast worse than usual, and there seemed to be some strange decrease in brain activity in Takao's head.

It was weird, in a way that got the others to exchange dubious looks over their tea. But no one said anything, leaving Hiromi and Takao to their awkward silence. What also was weird, was that Kai actually showed his face around. He had asked two or three questions regarding the tournament and what their preparations were, to which Kyouju poorly made up an answer. What was even weirder, was that Kai didn't even seem to flinch at this obvious lie being thrown at him. Instead he just nodded, gave his regular 'hn' as an answer and gave his coffee the rest of his attention.

Now, Rei thought all of this was giving him bad vibes. Not only was the Japanese team's mojo a bit off, but also had he somehow managed to avoid getting his Blade repaired. This had resulted in Kyouju – despite Takao's pouting about how it was 'unfair – getting him a last-minute reserve. Which, to put it politely; sucked donkey dick.

No matter how he twisted it around, this tournament seemed to be doomed before they even competed. And now, sitting in the locker room, things didn't feel like they would get better. Something very restless was thrashing around in Rei, and though he didn't know what it was he was sure it couldn't be good news. Kai had, to their surprise, bothered to get front row tickets, but instead of giving him relief it only made Rei all the more suspicious. Kai was up to something, and he'd have to find out what before the fire-ants drove him completely mad.

Rei sighed. He wondered if going back to the White Tiger X was such a good idea, after all. He hadn't spoken more than what was necessary to his old friends, and since he hadn't been training he had no idea if they had any sort of strategy. But he figured it didn't matter, since he'd been training with them years before he already knew their style. He could probably accommodate to their new plan as long as he wasn't the first to compete. But he did feel a little queasy, guilt nagging at him for not having more enthusiasm. Even if _he_ didn't want to be there, his team did and he shouldn't be the one to drag them down. Still, it was a little too late to back down now.

It just felt so hopeless, all of it. Rei had really thought he could rekindle his old desire for the sport by competing, this one last time. Just to see if his passion could be saved. But he, just as all of them, had begun to realize that perhaps it was time to throw in the towel. Not that he didn't appreciate the time he'd spent with the other Bladers, or on Byakko, or in the Beyblading world at all, he just didn't feel like this was his place anymore. Maybe he'd had his time in the spotlight. Maybe it was time to back down for new talents. Perhaps, he mused, this was why Byakko had been acting so weird lately. The tiger knew the truth that he himself tried to ignore.

''_And that is a win by 2-3 for the All Starz!_'' the commentators voice came roaring through the speakers, and the roaring of the audience was loud enough to reach through the concrete walls of the locker room.

Rei smiled slightly, not in the mood to do a real smile but still he felt like he should show some sort of joy over Max's victory. If they were going to go down, at least they could go down swinging. Show the world just why they had once been known as champions.

The Chinese leaned back against the cold wall with a sigh, waiting for his team to be called in.

**X**

''What do you mean you don't have Byakko?!'' Mao shrieked worse than a banshee, the group hoping that the ringing in their ears was not permanent.

Rei looked grimly at her, feeling a bit ashamed that he hadn't brought this up to his old team sooner.

''I mean that I _don't have_ Byakko'' he said once again, seeing the rage well up in her eyes.

''Rei, I could just kill you right now!''

''Calm down, Mao'' Rai told his sister, stepping up to look Rei in the eyes with the hard look of a lion. ''Rei, why didn't you tell us sooner?''

''Well, I've been sort of busy…'' Rei fidgeted, against his will, feeling very stupid.

''Busy?! What the hell can keep you more busy than training?!'' Mao was shouting again, despite Rai's brave attempts to keep her at bay.

Rei wanted to tell them he'd been busy with something important. Like strategy or finding a new Blade. What he could tell them if he wasn't in the mood to lie, was that he'd been occupied by some_one_ rather than some_thing_. But he got the feeling none of them would take it too lightly that his source of distraction was one of the enemy. Rei wasn't even too fond of that knowledge himself.

''It doesn't matter'' Rai interjected, sighing ''You have a spare-Blade, don't you?''

Rei nodded.

''Good'' Rai gave him a silent look before nodding. ''Okay, maybe we shouldn't send you up first…''

''Damn right we shouldn't!'' Mao snarled, already having her Blade and launcher in her hands. ''I'll go first, and show you how it's _done_''

Even though she spoke to all of them, Rei knew that the last part was meant for him, and him only. Mao's angry glare was also a helpful clue, but he didn't want to think too much of it. After all, he felt out of shape as it was. If he was the reason their team lost Mao would never forgive him. Neither would his testicles once she ripped them off.

''_And now it's time for the incredible, the ferocious, the notorious Whiiiiiiiite Tiiiger X!''_the speakers announced to them, and if it hadn't been for the ecstatic cheering of the audience, Rei would have heard his heart sink like a stone. ''_First up seems to be the lovely and ever beautiful Mao! But don't be fooled, people, she may look like a cute little kitten, but even kitten's got claws!_''

Mao stepped up to the dish, looking nothing short of confident and almost even dangerous. He was sure that she would destroy the opponent with as much grace as a Valkyrie.

''_And here comes the opponent team! Ravage Nation, one of this year's many newcomers. We haven't seen much of them lately, but we can expect one heck of a fight!_'' the White Tigers watched as a young boy stepped up to the dish as well, looking as cocky and confident as they themselves had done at that age. ''_And they're sending out Ajax. Will he be enough to match Mao? We'll see!_''

And then there was that famous countdown. During the briefest of seconds the two competitors shared a look of defiance and challenge. The air was filled with suspense and excitement, an electricity in the atmosphere that could only be followed by a great match. Rei didn't notice that the anticipation had gotten him to start scratching at the invisible ants again.

Once the Blades had hit the dish, nothing was certain. Mao fought with all she had, easily evading attacks and ferociously attacking the enemy. But the newcomer had skill, even if he still had a long way to go to reach perfection. It was like watching two bolts of lightning dart through the battle area, and before Rei knew it Mao had won. The audience cheered like mad, whistling and clapping, Mao throwing kisses to them on the big screen in the roof.

She shook hands with Ajax like a good sportsman, before she returned back to the tigers' lair. She gave a silent, but dark, look, before meeting the congratulations of her other teammates. It didn't take long before Rai was called to the dish, where he met the leader, and as it seemed also the strongest member of the opponents. As could be expected of him, he and his Bit-Beast wiped the floor with the other Blader. Or so it seemed, until it turned out that the opponent had a Bit-Beast of his own. The fooling around was done with, now it was time to show that newbie didn't mean 'loser'.

Rai had a look of utter shock on his face when his Blade was thrown out of the dish a second time. He thought he'd learned not to let his temper get the better of him. He thought he'd learned not to jump head-first without thinking. Damn it, they'd worked out a strategy and he couldn't even stick to it! Self-hatred was the only emotion evident in Rai's taut face, and it broke Mao's heart to see him return to the booth with his shoulders sunken. Still, Rai held his head high, at least wanting to pretend that he could remain proud.

''I'm sorry, guys'' he said regretfully, not wanting to meet their eyes just yet.

''Oh, Rai don't worry!'' Mao wrapped her arms around him, covering him in all the reassurance and love she was capable of, without being too creepy. ''You just had a bit of bad luck today. We'll take them in the next round!''

''Yeah'' Kiki said, frowning. ''But who's going to take that round?''

Silence fell as they all looked at Rai, who hadn't been named the official leader but who still had trained the team all season. He cast a sidewards glance at Rei, almost questioningly.

''Uhm… do you think that's such a good idea?'' Rei said, feeling a bit accused by their looks.

''Well, you are the best on the team, and we did originally plan for you to take the third round''

''But his Blade – '' Mao protested, but was silenced by Rai's shaking head.

''He doesn't need a special Blade to win. This is Rei we're talking about! He can do it!''

Rei wasn't all that certain that Rai was right to have faith in him. It wasn't just the Blade that was the problem, it was everything. For months Rei'd felt like he was losing his touch, and whether it was psychological or something else didn't matter. He'd just been having a lot of bad Beyblading days, and he was not willing to bet this day was going to be any different.

''I don't know…'' he hesitated, not wanting to let them all down by competing, still knowing that was just what he'd do if he decided to warm the bench.

''Come on, Rei. We believe in you'' Gaou said with a voice deep as his stomach, giving him a comforting and hurtful pat on the back.

Once Rei had coughed his larynx back into place, he couldn't put up much resistance against their meaning eyes. Whatever he did it'd be impolite towards his friends, and the only thing he really could do was to compete and hope he didn't fuck it up. Smiling meekly, Rei stepped up to the dish. Once the crowd had gotten a glimpse of him, there really was no turning back. It was eat or be eaten, and Rei was not feeling very hungry.

''_And here we have the powerful, the fierce, Rei Kon! It's great to see him back with the White Tiger X, don't you think? I wonder what wonders he'll perform today, folks!_'' Rei tried to gulp but was too busy trying to breathe to manage it. ''_And here comes his opponent, Atlas! We've heard he's got a few tricks up his sleeve, although we haven't seen much of him this season. Let's see if he's a match for Rei, or if he's out of his league!_''

The countdown began, and even though the arena was filled with noise from thousands of people, inside Rei's head everything was silent. The situation didn't go in cliché slow-motion, but instead everything seemed to happen much too fast. Before he knew it, his Blade had already entered the dish.

Rei wasn't really sure just what was wrong with him. Normally he'd feel invincible no matter what Blade he had, just the fact that he was competing was enough to make him over-confident. And even if pride goeth before fall, he'd prefer a big ego before a deflated spirit. His heart pumping blood as fast as it could without exploding, Rei could feel his fingers shaking. How he'd remain to keep his cool he had no idea of, the only thing he knew being that he could not let his team down any more than he already had.

It was time for him to pull himself together.

But Atlas was strong, fierce, head-on he went straight for the offensive. Rei waited, took things slow as he wanted to see just what the kid was good for. Staring into his eyes it was almost as if looking at his past self. A fourteen-year old kid, wanting to take whatever the Beyblading world would throw at him. His heart burning with the passion that had started to fade inside of Rei. He stole a glance at the audience, sweeping through the crowd to try to find Kai. And much to his delight, he found the Russian sitting there, looking at him with a look that said a thousand words, and still not one thing Rei could decipher. If he hadn't known better, for the fraction of a moment he almost thought he'd seen Kai nod.

A little creeped out by that, Rei was surprised to feel an unexpected strength surge forth inside of him. The old, dormant ferocity he usually had within him. With just one little breath, a new sort of energy made Rei act without thinking. As if working on autopilot, he was performing movements and attacks that were as natural to him as breathing or blinking. And before Rei knew it, he'd won the first round. The audience loved him, and he could feel the shocked eyes of Mao in the back of his neck.

Filled with a familiar confidence, he almost felt high. The old euphoria that had made him love the sport so madly, reminded him of why he'd started this to begin with. For the first time in half a year, he felt like he was actually alive and young. He made it through half the second round feeling like his flame had been rekindled, feeling invincible. But all good things are fleeting, and this time his advantage turned out to be truly ephemeral. He barely had time to react to this sudden turn of events, before his Blade started going insane.

It flew like a little dot of color, back and forth with a speed that was almost too quick for the sound to follow it. Sparks were flying, and Rei started to feel the sudden, suffocating panic of knowing that he was losing control. And he wasn't alone to notice this, as even Atlas had the look of realization in his eyes. The worst part was when his opponent pulled his lip into a mirthful grin.

''Looks like this is it for you!'' he laughed at him, making Rei's adrenaline flow madly through him.

And as his heart rate quickened, so did his Blade. On and on and round and round until the little lump of plastic and metal made one ominous little cracking sound, before it blew to pieces. Small splinters of the Blade flew everywhere like that of a grenade, lodged firmly into the walls and the floor like bullets. The two teams had to duck just to avoid getting hit, but Rei was too shocked to even move.

Before he had the time to react one large chunk of debris, big enough to match the wound in his pride, came flying straight towards his head. He didn't feel more than a little snap on his forehead, and then an eminent ringing filled his ears. In one blink of the eye the world seemed to be tilting around him, and in the next his breath got ripped out of him as he found himself hitting the floor.

All the sounds around him started fading into blurs, along with the colors of everything that wasn't directly in his line of sight. The spotlights in the ceiling seemed to flicker across his retinas, small spots of white entering his vision. He felt oddly fluid, and even if he could feel something warm trickling uncomfortably down his face, he couldn't figure out why. When the blood started dripping into his eye and mouth, Rei still couldn't understand where it was coming from. It was so strange, since he couldn't feel any pain.

He blinked to try to get the stinging liquid out of his eye, and as he did he thought he could see something pink hovering above him. A lot of familiar voices shouted at him, but the only thing Rei could really discern was the distinct feeling that once his brain started working again, he'd feel really, really humiliated. But he was glad as long as he remained unaware, and decided that was a good enough reason to not try his hardest to regain a grip of reality.

''Get him up on his feet!''

''Should we call the paramedics?''

''What if he's brain damaged?''

''Damn it, here comes Kinomiya…''

''Hey, guys, look! He's coming to! Maybe he's not lobotomized after all…''

Rei blinked, trying to figure out which voice belonged to whom, but gave up when a skull-splitting pain suddenly exploded without warning. He had no idea where it came from but suddenly it felt as if his entire head was going to fall apart. He had to close his eyes as he groaned in pain, doubling over as it knocked the wind out of him once again. His ears pounded as blood rushed through his body, his stomach churning in a way that told him he was just a movement away from throwing up.

''Rei, are you alright man?'' he thought it was Takao who was speaking to him, though he had no idea what the boy was doing there since their match wasn't until later. ''Dude, can you hear me? Earth to Rei!''

''Should we move him?'' he recognized it as Mao, hearing that she actually sounded worried.

Rei didn't really want to think. It just hurt too much to do anything at all. He hadn't taken a breath for he didn't know how long, afraid that it'd send his stomach jumping out of his throat.

''I don't think so, he looks really pale…''

''How much blood is he losing anyway?'' Hiromi asked them almost frantically, nervously tapping her foot.

After the pain lost it's edge and instead started throbbing like a burning jackhammer against his brain, Rei thought it was safe to finally breathe again. As he did he found his throat to be so dry he had to cough up a lot of bile before he could actually get some air into his lungs. Rei blinked to try to clear his vision, not understanding why it was still so blurry around the edges. But the more he stared he started to make out his friends in the mess of colors, realizing that not only were the White Tiger X there, but Max, Hiromi, Takao and Kyouju had gathered there as well.

Hiromi put a hesitating hand on his arm, brown eyes wide with fear.

''Rei, can you hear me?''

He didn't feel up to speaking just yet, but since nodding felt even more risky he resorted to grunting.

''Urghn''

Hiromi frowned worriedly at that, not knowing if it was a good sign or not.

''At least he's communicating'' Kyouju said, trying to calm her down.

''Are you dying?'' Takao asked, earning a slap in the back of his head from Mao. ''Ouch! God damn it, woman! Just checking! 'Cus, if he's not, maybe we should just move him.''

''Where to?'' Mao glared, feeling awfully defensive of her wounded friend.

''What about the locker room? We can have the medics check him out there, away from the fans'' Rai suggested, and everyone approved of that.

Rei had no idea of what they were talking about, but he had a feeling he wouldn't like it.

**X**

''What the hell is wrong with you?!''

Rei just kept his gaze fixed at a corner of the room, trying not to die from the volume of Hiromi's shrieking.

''Rei, what the hell happened?!''

''Rugfh…'' he still didn't feel up to talking, but Hiromi didn't accept a few gurgling nosies as an answer.

''Don't '_rugfh_' me! What the hell did you do? Why'd your Blade just explode like that?!''

Rei hiccupped up some more bile, not too confident that he'd be able to answer her without dying but feeling her eyes etch their way into his head, he guessed he had no choice.

''Uh…'' he slurred, trying to get his tongue to cooperate, but it was intent on remaining a useless lump of muscle. ''I lost… control…''

''How could you lose control?! You're a professional!''

Rei winced as her voice echoed loudly between the walls, making the pain double in his head.

''I dunno…''

''You don't know?! You could have cracked your skull or gotten brain damage! You could've gone blind! Or hurt someone else! You're lucky you got away with a concussion, mister!''

Rei blinked before he looked groggily at her, and he must have struck some cord as her face suddenly softened. Wow, did he really look that pathetic? Whatever it was, Hiromi sat down next to him with a disheartened sigh, shaking her head.

''I'm sorry, Rei. I just… I just got so worried''

Their eyes met, hers watering from worry and exhaustion, his still hazy with pain. Despite that he managed to put a hand on hers, trying to squeeze it in comfort but barely managing to give his fingers a twitch. It was as if everything that took effort made his head hurt even more.

''Got a sexy bandage, though''

Hiromi sighed, but couldn't fight the sad smile that wanted to break through.

''Yeah, that you do'' she laughed a little. ''That you do, Rei''

He smiled back at her, letting silence fall among them for a moment. A silence that was much welcomed for his pulsating head, and as it stretched on he felt like he was starting to function a little better.

''How'd it go for the team?'' he asked when the threat of vomiting wasn't as imminent.

''You uh… You lost''

''Oh''

Hiromi gave him a sympathetic grimace, squeezing his hand now as the look on his face made her heart cringe. After all she was the woman of the house, and she cared about her boys. Even if they were morons sometimes.

''You probably won't be able to compete anymore, due to the… uh…'' she cleared her throat, not knowing how to sugarcoat it enough.

''The concussion'' Rei finished for her, knowing what she was about to say, also knowing that no pretty words in the world could make it less disappointing. ''Yeah I figured… as much…''

''Look, Rei, it's not the end of the world. You could always compete next year…''

''It's not about that, Hiromi. It's… I let my team down. I let my friends and myself down.'' Rei sighed dejectedly, covering his aching face with his hands. ''I failed them.''

Hiromi moved the hand to pull him into a hug, careful not to hurt him any further. Stroking his hair softly, almost motherly, she shook her head.

''No, Rei, you didn't. We're always proud of you, you know that right?''

Rei scoffed grimly.

''Mao seemed pretty pissed. And with all right, I haven't done anything to help my team…''

Hiromi shrugged

''Perhaps not, but you have been occupied.''

Rei cocked an eyebrow, ignoring that even that small action hurt like hell. He leaned away from her to give her a questioning look, not sure he wanted to know what she meant, but he'd be damned if he didn't ask anyway.

''Occupied?''

The girl gave him a fiendish little smile.

''Oh, don't play dumb!''

''I'm not playing, Romi, I'm really dumb'' he narrowed his eyes suspiciously. ''_And_ I've got a concussion''

She waved her hand dismissively at him, snorting like he didn't know what he was talking about.

''You men!'' she sighed ''You're so full of it. You never know what's right under your nose.''

''Good thing I've got you then who always knows exactly what my problem is''

Hiromi snorted.

''Damn right you are!''

''But you won't tell me what it is, will you?''

''Nope.''

''Thanks a bundle.''

She smiled at him again, patting him teasingly on the shoulder as she stood up. He looked confused after her as she started to walk away, wondering if he'd said something wrong.

''Where are you going?''

''Oh, I'm gonna go watch Takao battle. And tell everyone you're okay so they'll stop fussing'' she rolled her eyes, managing to draw out a smile of him, albeit small.

''How'd it go for..?''

She waved her hands at him again, gesturing for him to drop the subject.

''I'll tell you later. You just rest for now, okay?''

Rei pouted, but felt there was no point to argue.

''Fine.''

She gave him a half-hearted wink, before turning to leave again. But when she'd opened the door, he called out to her again.

''Hey, Romi?''

She looked at him with questioning eyes.

''Yes, Rei?''

''Thanks.''

**X**

Rei'd been very, very bored. Mostly because the others were at the tournament the following day, and due to his little mess-up he had to stay home. Now, to get out of the tournament and get to lie around all day watching crappy chick flicks and eating lots of recuperative chocolate, could seem like a pretty good idea. But after a few hours it got so boring not even double chocolate with chocolate fudge and chocolate sprinkles could save his day. Rei groaned as he slumped further into the couch, groaning with a little mix of pain and restlessness.

He hadn't spoken to the White Tiger X since his little accident, and he didn't feel like doing so either. He had the feeling that no matter how worried they were, they were not going to be happy at him. Neither had he spoken to Kai, which made him a little sad since he felt he hadn't seen the old tosser in quite a while. At the tournament didn't count since they were a distance apart, and they didn't really communicate except for a possibly imagined nod. Rei didn't feel like talking to the others either, since they were just loud. So he pretended to be asleep until they all left, not feeling like he'd picked a good day to be alive on.

After his third romantic drama, it didn't seem to get any better as someone decided to knock on the door. Rei moaned in displeasure, hiding under the blanket, hoping whoever it was they'd go away. But the visitor was persistent, refusing to stop knocking and instead just knocked harder for every minute that passed without Rei opening the door. He was about to call for grandpa Kinomiya, when he realized that even the old geezer was at the tournament. He pouted, wondering why'd they all abandoned him at a time of need.

Five more rapid, and loud, knocking finally got him on his feet. Hating the world more and more by each step he took to drag himself out into the hallway, Rei finally got to the door. Muttering bitterly, he opened it. But he was not at all prepared for the person waiting on the other side.

''Uh… hey''

Rei blinked a little, still not believing it.

''Am I hallucinating?'' he said, eyeing the guest suspiciously.

Boris rolled his eyes at him in detest, wondering why he even went there in the first place. But just as it was too late for Rei to close the door now, it was too late for Boris to return to whatever hole he crawled out of.

''No, you're not'' the Russian muttered, glaring at anything but Rei.

Rei frowned, finding this a little hard to believe. Then again, anything could be possible. He'd just given his brain quite a solid shake, so how was he to know?

''Huh'' Rei settled for, before accepting that yes, it was in fact Boris standing before him. ''So…''

''So.''

''So… what brings you to this humble place?''

''I… uh…''

Boris didn't want to admit that to Rei. He didn't even want to admit it to himself, which made this situation a bit too tricky for his liking. It wasn't like he could admit to the Chinese that he'd come there to check up on him. The only reason he _should _have for going over there was to mock and laugh at Rei for being such an absolute klutz. Boris halted his train of thought, realizing that that wasn't such a bad excuse. It wasn't important that he didn't know why it wasn't true, as long as Rei fell for it.

''I wanted to see if it's really possible to be that big of an idiot'' Boris said then, grinning in satisfaction at his own slyness.

Rei didn't appreciate the sadism that was radiating from the Falcon, and in response grunted to display this displeasure.

''Well, now you've seen the living proof of idiocy. Bye-bye''

Rei was about to close the door when Boris lodged his foot in between, making Rei stare stupidly at it for a moment, before he turned to stare stupidly, and annoyed, at the Russian.

''_Yes_, Boris?'' he muttered impatiently, wanting to go back to his ice-cream.

Boris didn't really know what to say, so he just blurted out something stupid to buy some time to think.

''Nice bandage you've got there, Scarface''

Now, he probably should have thought this through before he came to the dojo. All Boris knew himself was that he'd felt very bored, and as he heard the news of Rei's accident he felt it was a great opportunity to get out of the house. Originally he thought it was to laugh at the dark haired man, perhaps even hit him on the head a little. But once Boris reached the dojo, he wasn't so certain anymore. Which made him feel awkward, not to mention irritated.

''Screw you, Boris!''

''Is that what you've been thinking about?''

''Right now I'm thinking of kicking your ass!''

Boris raised an incredulous, if still amused eyebrow at him.

''Feisty! Calm down there, little man – '' Boris lips quirked his mouth into a quarrelsome grin. ''You're really pissed, aren't you?''

Rei glared, eyes darker than those of a ten-year-old girl in a Japanese horror movie.

''Yes'' he pushed through gritted teeth, eyeing the Russian calculatingly.

But Boris didn't mind the looks or the growling, he couldn't find the situation anything else but amusing. And that was saying a lot coming from a man who rarely laughed at anything. He leaned close enough to smell the blood on Rei's bandage, close enough for his own breath to ghost across the injured man's skin. Still there was kept a distance wide enough for them to have constant eye contact. Rei wasn't sure if it had with his head to do, but for some reason the anger turned into a smothering, strangling sense of awkwardness. His heart was pounding but Rei figured it all had to do with his irritation, because no other explanation seemed to be available.

''So, Rei'' the Russian eyed him like a predator eyes its prey. ''If you're so angry, why not just throw me out?''

''I – '' Rei closed his mouth as he realized he couldn't finish that sentence, and once he understood that no matter how hard he thought about it, he wouldn't, he slammed the door in Boris' face.

The Russian laughed at him. It was an unusual sound Rei thought he hadn't heard since their fateful game, a long time ago. It was the same malicious cackling he'd heard then, except now it was darker and richer, more ill-willed and right down scary than he remembered. Listening to it made Rei's skin crawl, but at the same time, it made him crack the door slightly ajar. He glared at Boris through the small opening, tapping his foot in annoyance. Whatever he was supposed to do with the man, he did not know. What he did know was that the man was not allowed to add insult to injury and then think he'd get to leave.

''You'' Rei said and Boris raised an eyebrow at him.

''What?''

''Go out with me.''

The words came so unexpectedly at him the Russian wasn't sure what to do at first. So instead of going on a mad rampage or laugh mockingly in a fit of hysteria, he just blinked. Stupidly.

''What?''

''Yes or no, it's not that hard!''

Boris opened his mouth, closed it, blinked a little. He didn't know why this question, or more so _demand _had puzzled him so much. He wasn't sure if it was the actual date-thing that was supposed to make him angry, or the fact that it didn't make him angry and he had no idea of why. Eventually Rei got tired of waiting and gave him a grimace that was supposed to be a smile.

''Bye Boris''

As he moved to close the door fully, Boris' hand found it's way in this time and pried the door open. Rei was looking a bit surprised at the man's strength, still hanging on to the door handle.

''The ramen place is crowded'' Boris said, giving Rei a look that wasn't going to reveal anything, speaking as if their conversation was mundane as a discussion of weather.

Now it was Rei's time to blink. Suddenly not being annoyed anymore helped to make everything weird and confusing.

''I… uh… that's bad'' was all he could think of, and the two of them were left to a slightly awkward silence.

''Guess so'' Boris' futile attempts to break the silence came. ''So…''

''Hey!'' suddenly Rei's eyes lit up with a new ingenious idea, or perhaps it was just insanity. ''I've got an idea! Why don't you eat here tonight? The other's are away 'til tomorrow.''

Boris looked doubtfully at him, every bit of common sense he didn't have screaming at him that this was not a good idea. But since he couldn't figure out _why _it was a bad idea – besides for the fact that he hated Rei – he guessed it couldn't hurt.

''Come on'' Rei said ''It's not like you've go anything better to do?''

The two of them stood staring at each other for what felt like years. Both of them wondering what had gotten into them, to say such stupid things. On the other hand, did they have any good reasons not to? They were both bored and had nothing to do, the ramen restaurant _was _crowded and everyone needed to eat. And it'd give Boris the opportunity to laugh at Rei's pain a bit more, and it'd give Rei the opportunity to give Boris that second chance he'd promised himself.

Shrugging, Boris guessed he had nothing to lose.

''You better not burn anything or I'll stab you.''


	5. Stolen Moments

Since ff(dot)net hates me, I had to look through and correct this chapter twice. It's not much, it's not that exciting and it's long overdue, but here goes nothing.  
Read and review because life sucks.

* * *

**Chapter Five  
Stolen Moments**

It was different, he could admit that. To see Boris sit there by the table, tapping a chopstick against its surface in some sort of impatient, childish way that would have driven Rei insane, but instead he found it to be soothing. The sizzling of pork in the frying pan and the chopping sound of vegetables being butchered, all blended with Boris tapping into some sort of rhythmic humming. It was as if the kitchen, that had been dead and awkward until now, finally burst into life. Rei waved some steam out of his eyes as he put the vegetables in the wok pan, making sure to stir once in a while.

There wasn't a door to the kitchen, instead there was a sort of bar-like window construction which made Boris able to peer into it, stealing glances at Rei whenever he thought the Chinese wasn't looking. Rei didn't tell him he could feel the blue eyes on him like a leech. He didn't tell him that whenever Boris looked at him the tapping slowed down, nor did he tell him that the Russian was about as good at discretion as an elephant walking in teeny, tiny heels.

But Rei didn't really mind. It was nice having some company. The dojo got so quiet, not to mention boring, and being bed bound wasn't all as fun as it was cracked up to be. Sure, Boris didn't say anything, but the chick flicks were on in the background anyway, so Rei couldn't complain. Even if his head did throb whenever he made a sudden movement, he felt like he was doing something useful for once.

It wasn't until he was pouring up water to cook the noodles that his head gave a loud protest, sending the most painful throb yet through his head, down his spine and out into his entire body. Rei swayed, tried to keep control of himself when his head throbbed again. It was like his brain was shrinking and swelling, he didn't even notice that he'd dropped the saucepan before it fell on his foot.

''Shit!''

Rei started jumping around like an idiot, which only made the pain in his head worse. Stumbling around, tearing down everything that had the bad luck to be in his way, Rei couldn't have felt any more embarrassed. Feeling the Russian stare at him, Rei made a wobbly pirouette before he went for a risky dive. Straight to the floor. It wouldn't have been half as embarrassing for him to be lying there, moaning, if the lazy Russian hadn't decided to move his ass right that moment.

Curiously blue eyes looked down on him, mirthful cruelty glinting inside. Rei grimaced.

''You're a one-man traveling show, aren't you?''

''Shut up!''

Boris let his eyes sweep around the kitchen, which was now nothing short of a mess. Rei waited for him to start nuking him with insults and that insane laugh that scared little children, but the wait was all in vain. Instead the larger man took a wide step over the fallen one, making noises that sounded an awful lot like kitchen utensils being used. Rei wasn't sure since his view from the floor wasn't worth paying for. Climbing up groggily, still hazy with the pain even if it was duller now, he dragged himself up on his feet.

Once he was up, he felt like falling again.

The sight before him was one of the most abhorring, strange things he'd ever laid eyes on. The big, gruff Russian wasn't only cleaning up Rei's mess – well, it was more like he was kicking it out of his way, but he guessed the two were synonyms – but also was he holding a spatula in his hand, and he didn't seem intent on using it as a weapon. The Chinese stared, watching as the Russian performed the normal, human activity of cooking.

After Rei had gawked for a while, not really caring if he was being subtle or not, the Russian turned around to glare at him, defensively.

''What?'' Boris muttered, stirring the noodles.

Rei just did an odd fish-thing with his mouth.

''What the fuck are you staring at?!''

Boris sudden raise in voice volume made Rei jump, making him send more objects flying to the floor. Cornered, the Chinese looked like he was about to implode with confusion.

''Wha- what are…'' Rei stuttered words that seemed so absurd his mind couldn't put them into a sentence. ''You're… uh…'' Rei gestured towards the sizzling food on the stove. ''That.''

Boris glanced at the object of conversation, before he resumed glaring at Rei again. Crossing his arms, the Russian leaned against the counter defiantly eyeing him.

''I'm cooking''

''Yes… I… what… how?''

''Don't make me explain the science of cooking to you''

Rei blinked, as if this image was a figure of his imagination. But it was still there when he opened his eyes again, and little by little, Rei knew he had to accept it as fact.

''I didn't know you could cook'' he said flatly.

''Why not?''

''Well, I just always pictured you as a guy who took children from their cradles and devoured them.''

Boris raised an irritated, incredulous eyebrow. Rei nodded.

''Yes. Also, you had fangs.''

The other eyebrow soon accompanied the first.

''_Fangs?_ Isn't that more your territory?''

Rei was about to protest, but he guessed he deserved that one. After all, it wasn't like Boris was some sort of imbecile behemoth who had never done anything human in his entire life. But still, cooking didn't feel psycho enough for it to be associated with the image of Boris.

''I'm just surprised, is all'' Rei put his hand to lean against the wall, smiling apologetically. ''Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude.''

Boris turned around without saying anything, giving Rei the sinking, cold metallic feeling in his stomach that comes when you know you've said something really stupid. But instead of throwing knives at him, Boris motioned to the kitchen cabinets.

''Set the table''

It wasn't a question, but it wasn't really a demand either. Boris' voice was as irritated and hard as it always was, feeling more like a punch in the gut than a real sound, but at the same time Rei thought the man seemed awfully calm. If calm could ever be put in the same sentence as the man. Not wanting to test this little truce between the two of them, he did as he was told and the rest of the cooking proceeded in silence. Once or twice Boris would motion for something, like stirring the wok or finding some spices, and soon the two of them had conjured up a nice looking meal.

Rei watched as Boris chewed, amazed by how he managed to be brutal no matter in what aspect of life. Instead of using the chopsticks as they were intended to be used, he grabbed one of them like a spear, skewering the food like he held some sort of grudge. By the time Rei had quietly and neatly eaten half his meal, Boris was inhaling his second serving. He knew it was impolite, but Rei just couldn't help staring again.

''Am I really that handsome?'' Boris met his eyes with a meaning look, chewing on what used to be a poor little piece of carrot.

''I…'' Rei knew there was really no way of ending that sentence harmlessly, so he decided to just change the subject. ''What are you going to do?''

''Swallow my food, digest my food, then later I'll…''

''No! Not that!'' Rei shook his head, trying to rid himself of unwanted mental pictures of Boris going to the toilet. ''I meant, after the tournament and all. Where are you going?''

''Haven't we already had this conversation?''

''Perhaps''

Boris just looked at him in that derisive, brusque way. Which seemed to be his normal look when engaging in conversation, so Rei really didn't think much of it. It was one of his nicer looks, anyway.

''Why are you so interested in my business all of a sudden?''

Rei half-laughed, half-snorted. A strange sound which made his head shoot up in pain again. His eyes watering from the sudden and unwelcome ache, Rei shook his head.

''Me? Look at you, sitting there, eating!''

''You're the one who asked me to come inside.''

''You're the one who said 'yes'!''

''Great. Now when we've stated the obvious, can I get back to my food?''

Rei muttered, rubbing his eyes.

''You're not that well practiced in the art of social behavior, are you?''

Boris' glare thinned, his posture awfully taut all of a sudden.

''I didn't come here to be insulted'' he warned, jaws clenched.

''Then why did you come here?''

''I told you – ''

Rei waved his hand at him dismissively, not caring about the rest of that sentence. It felt like he'd heard it all before anyway, and that getting inside the thick skull of Boris wouldn't be that easy. He just had the feeling that to give him a second chance, he wanted to learn more, get to know him. After all, it was a bit tricky being friends with someone who was a complete stranger to you. It wasn't impossible, but it wasn't ideal. Boris on the other hand, didn't feel like sharing anything personal at all, especially not since the questions Rei asked were the same questions he asked himself. And saying he didn't have any answers, well, that just made him feel sort of dumb.

''You know what? It doesn't matter.''

Boris looked fairly skeptic.

''It doesn't?''

''No!'' Rei smiled, which was pretty brave considering his headache. ''You're here, I'm here. That's enough.''

Boris still didn't look convinced. More so he looked like he was waiting for the moment that Rei leaped across the table and stabbed him with a chopstick. But Rei just sat there, under the cold glare, coolly taking a sip of his water.

''You're really, really strange, Kon'' Boris snorted. ''Did you know that?''

''People tell me sometimes'' Rei shrugged, putting his last noodle in his mouth. ''But you're not that normal yourself, you know''

''Maybe that's why we make such a great couple'' Boris said in a mock loving voice, pulling his lips into a smile that was even worse than watching someone burn to death. ''What's for dessert?''

Rei stood up and started picking up the dishes, balancing them all neatly on his arm. Boris glanced at him in slight fascination, as the Chinese was soon carrying everything on the table, looking as steady and unbothered as normal people did when they held a fistful of air. As Rei took it all into the kitchen, Boris curiously waited for all if it to fall.

''I thought'' he heard Rei said, emerging from the kitchen with two new bowls, spoons and cartons of ice-cream on his arm. ''We'd have some ice-cream''

Boris frowned at him.

''Now you're just showing off''

''Oh, this?'' Rei raised his arm, the bowls swaying dangerously. ''I used to work at a restaurant''

''Yeah. Definitely showing off.''

Rei gave him an amiable smile.

''Now, don't tell me you don't like chocolate.''

**X**

Boris glared at the TV with the uttermost hatred Rei had ever seen a person look at an inanimate object before. The blue eyes watched grimly as a skinny girl cried unnaturally fake in the movie, looking out of a window as sad music played. There was an irritated twitching in his eyebrow, and a disturbing grinding sound coming from his teeth. Boris wasn't sure just what he was supposed to do with all this resent, so he decided to direct it at the person sitting next to him.

Which happened to be Rei, trying to carve in the rock-hard ice-cream. But it was frozen solid, so solid that by the time his spoon bent from the pressure, he'd still only manage to get a little of it in.

''What the hell are we watching?''

''A chick flick'' Rei's voice came distracted, his full concentration on the dessert. ''A Chinese chick flick''

''Is this what you've been doing since you got on sick leave?''

''Pretty much''

Rei finally managed to ram the spoon in, only for a large chunk of ice-cream to shoot out of the carton and land on the carpet. Rei watched the mess with mild interest, before returning to his previous task. Boris glanced at the carpet, back at Rei and then briefly at the TV again, not knowing which he hated the most. Once again Boris found himself pondering just what the hell he was doing there. He didn't know why he'd come inside, most of all he didn't know why he didn't feel like leaving. Sure, he wasn't exactly friends with Rei, nor had he ever been or had the plans to be, but more and more he started to feel like… well, he didn't really know.

He'd never been that comfortable with feelings anyway. Not since he was taught to kill them all. Not since he learned that all you needed was sadism, hate and anger. Always look out for number one, or you'll face the consequences. But really, when he thought about it, he was sick and tired of being a pawn. He was out of the Abbey, away from their control and no one told him what to do anymore. Maybe that was why he was there, with Rei. They'd told him that Rei was a threat that had to be eliminated, and he had obeyed. Maybe, this was some sort of rebellion.

He had no real reason to hate Rei. He hated most people equally, so why Rei was supposed to be such a big no-no he didn't know. He had friends, sure they were strange and they fought a lot but they were friends. If he'd let people into that circle before, why was it so impossible now? Why couldn't he just break out of that pattern they'd laid out for him? Boris didn't ask to stop hating, he didn't ask to stop being violent or cruel or selfish. Those traits were branded so deeply into him they were a part of him now. And they had been so since he was little.

He didn't even want to change that part. He didn't need a great personality change. This wasn't an identity crisis. Boris knew who he was and why, and he was content. But what he wasn't content with, was this insane, automatic contempt for a person he'd never met before they put in his head that they were enemies. He still remembered that day, years ago, when they showed him the picture. A picture of a dark-haired young boy, determination in his eyes and that cocky, over-confident smile that seemed to be a trademark for every fourteen year old boy.

Hell, he'd had that look himself. Once. Before they tainted it, before they turned the determination into a relentless drive, a sick and twisted hunger for carnage. He'd had that smile before they mutilated it into a sneer, filled with sadistic joy and mockery of all those below him.

And he remembered seeing that picture, faintly recognizing it as one of the leading Beybladers in the world. He remembered feeling competitive, like he instantly wanted to prove that he could beat this person just like he'd beat anyone else who'd dared question him. He remembered that his orders were all he needed to unleash the hell within him. He remembered, that time, how ultimately caged he actually was.

Boris was never 'one of the best'. He was nothing but a pet. A dog to be released when the owner saw it fit.

And that angered him. More than anything had ever angered him, he felt like he'd been robbed of his own personal freedom. Now, it wasn't like he wanted to be best buds with Rei for life and all the flowers and rainbows that came along. He didn't feel like making their encounters into something regular, something permanent. But enjoying them as long as it all lasted, why not?

''Heeeellooooo?'' Rei snapped his fingers in front of Boris' face, waking the other from his musings. ''Boris? Wakey-wakey?''

Boris blinked.

''What?''

''Where the hell were you? You've been staring into nothing, and you've missed when Li Wan broke Wei Lan's heart!''

''How sad'' Boris frowned slightly, noticing how Rei gazed at him worriedly.

''Is everything okay?'' that worry was displayed in the other's voice as well, making Boris scowl.

''I'm not the one with a concussion, am I?'' he snarled, crossing his arms in an attempt to regain his composure.

It just wasn't good to let him think too much. He'd just end up questioning things and if there was one thing the Russian had learned it was to never question the past. It never lead anywhere, and all it would bring him was a fussing Chinese. But then again, maybe that wasn't a bad thing?

''Why are you glancing shiftily at me?'' Rei said suspiciously. ''I don't like when you glance shiftily! What are you up to?!''

Slightly amused, Boris wondered where Rei learnt to be so observant.

''Just wondering why no one sent you to the cat pound yet''

''Oh, ha-ha-_ha!_'' Rei glared, obviously not as entertained. ''Do you practice those in front of the mirror or do you just make them up as you go?''

''Eh, you don't have any sense of humor''

''Well, correct me if I'm wrong but I thought humor was supposed to be funny''

Boris just smirked at him. This greatly irked Rei.

''You know what I want?'' the dark haired man said finally, tired of their little staring contest.

Boris watched him get off the couch, heading towards the other room.

''What?''

''Tea.''

Boris cocked an eyebrow, still sitting in the couch he could hear Rei's muffled and distant voice coming from the kitchen, still the Tiger's words seemed indecipherable.

''Yes! Tea! Now I know it's not your regular debauchery but – ''

''What?''

''Tea! I said tea! And I know you – ''

Boris still couldn't make out what the other was saying, finding this to be quite bothersome. But he was not going to get out of that couch if he wasn't threatened with projectile vomiting or Salsa dancing.

''What?!''

Rei sighed indignantly in the kitchen.

''Never mind! I'll just… pour you the manliest flavor I can find'' the last part was more spoken to himself as Rei rummaged through the cabinet, searching through numerous tea flavors. ''Russian Earl Grey? Well, that ought to suit the bastard.''

**X**

As Rei came back from the kitchen, holding two large steaming cups and a tray of what looked an awful lot like biscuits, Boris wanted to laugh. So he did. Hard and loud and just as spine-tingling and awful as he'd done earlier. Rei barely stopped himself from cringing, deciding that cleaning tea off the floor wouldn't be that ideal in his condition.

''What?'' he said, putting the objects down on the table as he gathered the boxes of ice-cream, bowls and the spoons placed within them.

''You're – '' Boris had to stop to breathe between the laughing fits. ''You've got biscuits and _tea_?''

Quite perplexed over what was so funny with the situation Rei simply nodded.

''Yes, why?''

''I –'' the maniacal laughter got louder, interrupted by deep inhaling and a few tears. ''I can't believe you!''

''Well, if it's not good enough for your refined taste then sod it! No one's forcing you to drink it''

Boris kept on laughing as Rei strode out of there, and continued long after he'd disappeared. After finally not being able to take the humor anymore, since his stomach was starting to hurt from all his mirth, Boris finally calmed down. Hearing nothing but silence from the kitchen, Boris swallowed down the last of his laughter.

''Aw, is kitty mad now?'' he called out, but nothing but a tense silence met him. ''Oh, I see! The silent treatment, is it?''

More silence. More silence which immediately turned his amusement into irritation, making the Russian growl.

''Oh, grow up you wuss!''

But something in his gut felt odd. And it wasn't just the ice-cream and the aftermath of his laughing hysteria. Knowing that Rei could be quite patient, it didn't ease the gnawing sensation when his insults were not answered. Warily Boris decided to find out why.

**X**

Mao didn't wait for anyone to open. She didn't feel the necessity to knock, informing Rei of her presence as she barged into the dojo. He would find out soon enough anyway.

Following after her came the rest of the team, having wanted to put off the visit until their friend felt better but the woman of the group just couldn't be stopped. Rai knew better than to try to reason with her, and instead felt that the only thing he could do was follow her and make sure any blood bath didn't ensue. He didn't know how Mao managed to lure the dojo's location out of Takao, but assumed it was best not to ask.

''Rei-Reeeei!'' Mao called in pretense sweetness, while cruelty glistened in her eyes. ''Where are you, dear? The guys are here, thought we'd pay you a little – WOAH!''

As they entered the kitchen, the sight that greeted them was nothing too pleasant. On the floor lay Rei, sprawled like road kill with blood oozing out of his bandage and a big, gruff Russian with his hands on his shoulders. Shaking him maliciously, out of Mao's point of view. Her heart stopped ice-cold, and all previous anger instead was directed at the Russian, the girl shrieking as she lashed out at him.

''What do you think you're doing?!''

Boris barely had time to react before something quarrelsome and pink came at him. The next thing he knew he was fighting off sharp nails and nasty insults.

''Get away from him you callous bastard! Didn't you hurt him enough? Came back for more, did you?!''

''Get this thing off me!'' Boris roared as he tried to fight her off, finding it quite difficult as she seemed to slip out of his hands whenever he got a hold of her.

Mao had managed to scratch him on the cheek before Gaou finally caught her, lifting her above the floor until she cooled off. Which didn't seem likely to happen as Mao was fuming.

''Look at him, Rai! The bastard!'' she hissed, earning a solid, dark glare from said bastard.

Whom was now feeling blood trickle down his cheek. Great. Absolutely marvelous. He would thereafter be known by the name of Scarface.

''Shit, you crazy bitch!'' he growled. ''Now I'll have to go get a rabies shot!''

''Take that back you… you… behemoth!''

Rai sighed.

''Mao, calm down, I'm sure there's an explanation''

Mao wanted nothing to do with that, but the more she struggled the tighter the grip got. Somewhere deep inside she knew it would be impossible for her to break out of Gaou's embrace, but the gods be damned if she wouldn't try anyway. Rai just shook his head, sending Boris an apologetic, but yet apprehensive look.

''I didn't do anything to him, if that's what you're asking'' Boris barked, nodding towards the bowls on the floor. ''I went in here and found him on the floor''

Rai kneeled down to get a better look at Rei, taking in the picture of his pale face and the fresh blood. It wasn't much, but the fall could have aggravated the concussion.

''Help me get him to the couch, will you?''

Boris didn't say anything, but the two carried the Chinese away. By the time they'd gotten him tucked in – Boris just wanted to drop him there, but Rai insisted they'd be a tad more gentle – Mao had finally calmed down enough to get back moving privileges.

''If you've hurt him in _any way_ – '' she didn't continue the threat, but the bared fangs did it for her.

Boris just scoffed, rolling his eyes in a yeah-right-manner. It made the girl seethe, but she held it in. Being crushed by Gaou was, after all, not a nice experience.

''So'' Kiki said after they'd all shared an awkward moment of silence. ''What now?''

Rai looked at his friend, sighing.

''Now, we wait.''


	6. Petrichor

**Sooo, the new Beyblade Metal Something Something? With **_**new**_** characters? Yeah, way to bring my hopes up just to shoot them down again.**

**New chapter, yay! Not very eventful but meh. At least I'm getting new inspiration for it.**

* * *

**Chapter Six  
****Petrichor**

Rei did not strongly believe that waking up would be a good idea. But he had this eerie feeling that somewhere in the room someone was staring at him. Intently. So with his head one soggy mess of pain and what he suspected was a fever, he was surprised to notice that he hadn't gone blind.

''He's awake!'' a familiar voice spoke by his side.

Rei glanced around the room, blinking as to clear his vision. Once he did, he was mildly startled to see his team there.

''Agh!'' was the first intelligent word that came to mind.

''Rei?'' Mao looked at him cautiously. ''Are you alright?''

''Why are you guys here? Have you come to kill me?''

The girl's face instantly soured.

''You ungrateful little brat! We've come to check on you!''

''What? Why? I…'' Rei blinked as it all dawned on him like an avalanche. ''Ooooh… yeah. The concussion. Oh. Uhm. Hi.''

Suddenly the entire thing made him feel very awkward. Since the concussion only reminded him of the great guilt of failing his team, Rei suddenly wished his team would be anywhere else but there. Trying to find something else but his irritated female friend to look at, Rei's eyes spotted Boris looming in the corner.

''Boris? You're here too?''

Noticing this sudden confusion, Kiki had to glance suspiciously at the Russian.

''Dude, what did you _do_?''

''Nothing!'' Boris barked. ''He went to pout in the kitchen and the next thing I knew he had passed out!''

''What were you doing here in the first place?''

''None of your fucking business, that's what.''

''Hey, don't you start bitching with me! You're the one who tried to – ''

Rei felt like he needed to interrupt the scene before it got ugly. Having a concussion was one thing, cleaning blood off the walls and explaining it all to the police was another.

''I invited him''

He could hear the necks snap as all heads in the room turned to him. Mao was looking livid, Kiki and Bao abhorred, Rai contemplative and Boris somewhat surprised.

''What?'' Mao hissed. ''Why?''

''Because I wanted his company?''

''But… but Rei!''

''But _what_?''

He didn't mean to sound snappy, he really didn't. But his headache was out to get him and it was not getting better by all the sudden commotion. And frankly, he was starting to get sick of the way people kept dragging up the past like he was some irresponsible child who couldn't manage his own life.

''He tried to – ''

''God, I _know_, Mao. I'm not stupid''

''And you let him into your house? When you're vulnerable like this?''

''I'm not decapitated.''

''You know what?'' Mao turned to glare at the Russian. ''I bet it was him who made your blade go out of control!''

''_What_?'' It was Boris time to lose his temper now, as all the accusations were dancing on his last nerve. ''You can't be serious!''

''Yes, I can and I am! You've hurt him before, might as well do it again! And I don't know what lapse in judgment made him let you in here but…''

''Oh, god, will you listen to yourself?'' Rei hissed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. ''Mao, I know you're worried about me but I'm not a child. Honestly I'm getting sick of hearing people blame him all the time. It was one mistake, just let it go!''

''But Rei, you have to understand our cautiousness'' Rai said calmly. ''We're just trying to look out for you.''

Rei sighed and shook his head. All of a sudden he felt like passing out again.

''I know, Rai. I know that and I understand and I appreciate it but… I can take care of myself. And I don't think it's all that fair to judge Boris because of what he did considering the circumstances. Even if it was, you don't know him and you can't just expect him to try to murder me all the damn time.''

They looked at him silently for a long while, taking in what he had just said. Rei had fixated his eyes firmly on Rai, mostly because he really wanted to get his point across but also because he did not feel like facing Boris. He hoped the warmth in his face was not an obvious blush. Considering his words though, it probably was.

''I'm… I'm sorry Rei. And I apologize to you, Boris. But you have to understand where we're coming from.''

''I do, Rai. I do. But enough is enough.''

Mao refused to say anything, probably because she knew she had nothing nice to say. Kiki and Bao shared a strange look before shrugging, the latter offering Rei a weak smile.

''Well, I guess we'll have to trust you then'' Bao said.

There was an awkward silence yet again, during which Rei could feel how Rai was contemplating saying something more but stopped himself in the nick of time. Instead his childhood friend just nodded and decided to change the subject.

''Are you feeling alright? You shouldn't strain your body like that right now.''

''Eh'' Rei waved his hand. ''I'm alright. Just a little fainting, I'll manage as long as I lie down for a while.''

''Alright''

They stared at each other for a while before Rai decided it was best to go.

''Well, goodbye then, Rei. Get well, okay?''

Mao muttered a ''Take care'' but left the house with nothing more than a growl. The rest of the team followed, and as soon as they were gone Rei was torn between drawing a breath of relief and shooting himself.

Boris was looking at him in that strange way that Rei could never decipher. It was like the man himself wasn't quite sure what to expect and didn't want to make any moves in advance. Rei knew someone needed to say something before the silence killed them all, but he had no idea what could actually be said. What was appropriate after such a conversation? Rei had practically just admitted that he wasn't really blaming Boris anymore. He had stood up for him like… well, like they were friends. Which was quite a big step to take after just a month. To add to that, Rei wasn't sure if Boris even wanted to be friends with him.

Carefully he glanced at the other. Boris showed no signs of life so Rei understood that the one who had to break the ice would be him. As usual.

''That was fun.''

Boris just looked at him.

''Come on, Boris, don't look at me like that. It's creepy''

But Boris still wouldn't say anything. Rei stared back, waiting for something to happen. But it didn't and instead all he heard was the pounding of his own head.

''Say something. Please.''

Boris clenched his jaw as his entire body tensed.

''You're not worried?''

Rei tilted his head, which in hindsight was a very bad idea as his head obviously had gotten quite enough exercise in one day.

''Why would I be?''

''I put you in the hospital.''

''You sprained my ankle. I had to walk with crutches for a while. It wasn't the worst thing that's happened to me.''

''You passed out what… twice?''

''Maybe I'm delicate!''

He wouldn't have bet money on it but for a moment he thought he saw a smile. But as sooner than it came it was gone again and left in its wake was a cold and uncomfortable feeling. The atmosphere felt like it had just dropped to zero, and all of a sudden Boris looked inclined to leave.

''I have to go''

Rei opened his mouth but the words failed him, and instead he watched the Russian flee the scene in mute confusion. Fighting the blankets and the headache he climbed out and went after him, not understanding what had just gone wrong.

''You're going?''

Rei had to wince at that. Of all the things he could say he had to say the clingiest.

Boris glanced at him as he was stepping into his shoes. When he put his jacket on a gust of his scent whipped Rei right in the face, shutting down his brain completely and giving Boris an opportunity to get away.

''Bye, Kon''

He considered going after him as the door was shut. But he decided against it, feeling like he had given Boris enough reasons to run for one day.

**X**

The door opened an hour later, but Rei didn't react much. He wasn't all that interested in who it could be, mostly he guessed he would just end up disappointed. Not that Rei really knew why he would be, but there were a lot of things he didn't know at the moment.

''Wow. You look down.''

He looked up to find Takao standing in the doorway, forehead sweaty and cheeks flushed. His eyes beaming with excitement, Rei guessed Takao had had a good game. For some reason that just made his mood all the more foul.

''What are you doing back so early? I thought you weren't coming home until tomorrow?''

Takao shrugged and went to open the fridge, carefully selecting between the cans of soda before he picked one out. Opening it the drink made a fizzling sound and not until he had taken a few gulps did he glance back at Rei again.

''I just had to go get Romi's tampons''

Rei frowned at him at first, before something else came to mind. A bit hesitantly, not sure if it was a smart thing to do, Rei looked at his friend.

''Yeah… How are things, anyway?''

Now he wasn't one to stick his nose in business that didn't concern him, but he was one to be concerned about his friends and Hiromi had seemed pretty upset before. If she hadn't spoken to Takao about it this could all get really awkward, but at the same time he could always manage to lure it out of the younger one. After all, Takao wasn't known for his wits.

''Oh, they're going great!'' Takao grinned boastingly.

Rei's eyes suddenly lit up, all of his own troubles being scattered in a metaphorical wind.

''Really? That's great!''

''Yeah, we won the first rounds so we're in the finals now! Max managed it pretty well too… Sorry about your team, though. I know you guys wanted to win.''

Suddenly Rei wasn't feeling all that joyful anymore.

''Oh.''

Takao on the other hand thought that Rei's sudden depression was due to the White Tiger's loss, and immediately tried to talk about something else. But with a one track mind he only ended up with more Beyblade talk, fueling the fire even more.

''Yuriy and the other's did great too! They're in the finals as well. It's going to be awesome! I wonder why Boris didn't join them, though…''

Rei felt his heart rot. Probably he was just being overdramatic, but he thought he could give himself that. After all, he had failed his team, let down his friends, scared Boris off and now he was stuck with an exploding head and a person who couldn't take a hint.

''Hey'' seeing the damage he had done, Takao tried desperately to repair it. ''How's your head?''

Rei had no idea what he was talking about at first, before a particularly painful throb brought him back to reality.

''Oh. That… Well… It's fine, I guess. I have a headache, though.''

''Maybe you should lie down and rest?''

Rei glanced at his tea which had gone cold long ago, but couldn't summon the energy to move.

''How's Romi doing then?''

''She's being a PMS-bitch, that's for sure.''

Rei frowned.

''Give her a break, she's got a lot to think about.''

For a moment there, Takao almost looked painfully alarmed. But he shook it off in the blink of an eye and soon donned a new, albeit awkward, smile.

'' Yeah, well… I better go now. That toilet paper ain't gonna help her forever.''

Rei said nothing as Takao left to go rummage through the bathroom, emerging after a lot of swearing and a lot of torn down things. It wasn't until he was ready to walk out the door that Rei spoke to him. Standing in the doorway, Rei gave him a solemn look.

''Don't hurt her, Takao. She's a good kid.''

Takao looked at him in uttermost bewilderment, before smiling it all off and opening the door.

''Get well, Rei''

When the door shut on him a second time that day, Rei heaved a tired sigh.

Get well. It was always easier said than done.

**X**

The days stretched on like endless roads before him. His mood hadn't really improved in the time he'd had to recover, and as on cue a never ending rain had started to fall. It had been going on for days on end and after a week, Rei was worried Japan might drown. On the plus side though had his head started to feel better and he hadn't had any other incidents of passing out lately. Even the headache had gotten milder.

Takao and the others were training like mad, while Kai stayed true to his promise and coached them. They had one competition left that would decide everything, and the tension in the dojo was more than just grave. Rei didn't want to be there anymore but he really had nothing better to do. Boris hadn't contacted him in a week and Rei couldn't summon the courage to do it himself.

Nothing more had been said about Hiromi and Takao, or of Kai or even Yuriy. All people did was focus, focus and train and focus a little more until they couldn't do more than go to bed early and try harder the next day. The only one who had really been keeping Rei company was old man Kinomiya, but even his presence was limited as he was bent on trying to convince Rei that kendo would cure all his problems.

Finally tired of climbing the walls and hiding away from the others, Rei decided it was time to exercise his muscles and take a walk. He felt like he hadn't been outside in years, when really it had just been a few days. But it felt good to walk outside again, the warm droplets washing down his skin and soothing his head. For the first time in a long while he felt like his problems were washed away with the weather.

Not that it was a long lasting solution, as the rain was certainly not going to keep pouring forever, but for the moment it was the best he could get.

It didn't last too long, though, before luck would make him turn down all the wrong streets. Sitting like a wet paper bag in the rain was a certain Russian, looking gloomy in the dark. A certain Russian whose stark, blue eyes made Rei's chest constrict the very second they made eye contact. Boris looked at him for a while but said nothing. Instead he shifted himself so that the roof over his head would cover him better; avoiding the rain like it was acid.

''Well, hello there'' Rei said, feeling like the unwelcome guest at a party. ''Fancy to find you here.''

Boris scoffed.

''Same goes for you. I thought cats didn't like water.''

''Cats may dislike water but they dislike boredom even more''

Boris cocked an eyebrow but refused to look at him.

''That bad, huh?''

''It never rains but it pours.''

Boris looked up at the dark clouds.

''So they say''

Rei squirmed a little where he stood, finding nothing at all to say. Instead he walked to stand beside Boris, hiding underneath the roof, watching the clouds together with him. Despite the distinct feeling that Boris didn't want him there, Rei felt like they had to talk sometime, and as they had already had the luck to run into each other, that time might as well be that very moment.

''What makes you come out in the rain then?''

Boris nodded towards the building they were leaning against, which Rei hadn't noticed until now that it was a Laundromat.

''A man needs clean clothes''

''I never thought you were so vain.''

Boris finally looked at him now. It wasn't a nice look but Rei was happy for the little things he could scrape together.

''Oh, god smite me for my personal hygiene. However could I be such a monster?''

There was a bitterness to his voice which Rei could not ignore, making him squirm even more under the bullet like sound of the rain. Feeling his stomach churn Rei braced himself for the question he needed to ask, more feeling like he was about to be hit by a truck.

''Why did you leave in such a hurry last time?''

Boris tensed up again, like he always seemed to do around Rei. He didn't want to answer him but knew he didn't have much of a choice. The problem was that he wasn't sure just what to say. Why he had left even he wasn't sure of, the only thing he knew was that things had started to get a whole lot more complicated since the banquet. For some reason it felt like Rei's fault, and he wanted to blame the man for it. He really did. So why was it so hard? Boris didn't know, and instead said the only thing that came to mind.

''Want to go eat?''

Rei looked curiously at him before a shy smile peeked through.

''All we ever do is eat.''

Boris shrugged. As a foul taste curled in his mouth he averted his eyes, feeling his fists clench.

But then Rei nudged him. Playfully at first, but then hard enough to shove the man into the rain. Boris stumbled out onto the sidewalk, getting soaked in an instant. He hadn't the time to react before the water seeped through his jacket and down his neck, sending a violent shiver down his spine. Somehow the murdering look he sent Rei's way got lost in the other's laugh.

''You look ridiculous'' Rei giggled

''What the hell is your problem?''

Rei took a step out of the dry sanctuary to stand in front of Boris, seconds being the only thing the weather needed to soak his hair from root to tip. Still smiling in a way Boris thought looked very stupid, Rei grabbed the arm of his jacket.

''I'm not really hungry'' Rei said and started dragging him. ''How long until your clothes are done?''

A bit perplexed, Boris couldn't think of a nasty retort and instead just answered the question.

''About an hour, I guess. Why?''

''Aha! Great! Just what we need''

The Russian had a hard time understanding this newfound enthusiasm, and still dumbfounded by the other's somewhat crazy behavior he barely noticed that he was letting Rei drag him out of there and to wherever his insane head wanted them to go.

''Kon, what the hell – ''

Rei looked at him softly, before dragging even harder.

''No eating tonight, my friend. Let's have a drink instead.''

Boris desperately wanted to react, but he just didn't have it in him. Not this time.  
Instead he followed Rei and said nothing, losing all thoughts of dirty clothes and irritating redheads and Japanese food that he had really gotten tired of. He didn't even stop to ponder about the use of the word 'friend' and instead decided to go where the flow would take him.

**X**

It was a beautiful sky that night. Not that the two of them ever noticed, seeing how they were spending their time inside a bar. At first it had been stiff and unpleasant, but after a few glasses of sake and beer it had all evened out and after an hour or so they were actually having fun. Mostly they were talking about nothing at all, or just being silent, looking like two people having a nice night out instead of two rivals trying to mend the bridges.

Boris had even done a few terribly bad impressions of some of the other bladers, which had sent Rei into a laughing fit. Not because he thought it was amusing, like Boris believed, but because it just looked too stupid. And the absurdity didn't really help, either. No matter how much Rei drank he still could not fathom this whole experience. But it was nice at the same time, so he decided not to dwell on it too much.

''Hey'' Rei said as if he just had an epiphany. ''Don't you have laundry to get?''

Boris nodded, a red tint spreading on his face from the alcohol.

''Yes. About… two hours overdue.''

''Won't it get moldy?''

''Neh'' Boris waved his hand dismissively and drank another gulp. ''Yuriy always said I needed new clothes anyway.''

''See, I _told _you that you were vain!''

The Russian just glanced at him, then snorted childishly.

''You're dumb, Kon. Really, really dumb.''

''Birds of a feather, Kuznetsov. Birds of a feather.''

They shared another look first, before both of them burst into laughter. It was the first time in forever that Rei had been so serene, the laughter tickling his stomach like a little feather. Waving to the bartender to signal he wanted a refill, he gave Boris what had now become his trademark big old dumb smile.

''Thank you'' Rei said then, giving Boris a contorted grimace. ''I can't remember the last time I laughed like that.''

''Well, aren't you jolly.''

''Sorry'' he smiled at the bartender as his glass was once again filled. ''But it's true.''

''I'm surprised they even serve you here''

Rei pouted.

''What? Why?''

''Isn't the legal drinking age like… twenty here?''

''Then why are they serving _you_?''

Boris smirked playfully in a sinister way that made him look eerie. Most of the time Rei found himself disliking whenever the man smiled.

''Maybe because I look like a man''

''And I look like what? A boy?''

''I wouldn't flatter you like that. I'd say you look like a girl.''

Rei spluttered while he tried to think of retorts, but came up with few as he was too aghast by the mere insult.

''I'll have you know I am very masculine for my femininity!''

''Maybe they give you drinks because they think I'm your sugardaddy.''

''How is that even logical? I'm paying, aren't I?''

Rei snorted as he took a sip of his new drink, glaring teasingly at the other.

''Maybe they're just afraid of Russians''

''Well, they're not the only ones then.''

Rei shook his head like he was dealing with a stubborn goat.

''Right now, you're actually pretty nice.''

Somehow compliments never seemed to work on Boris. Rei wondered if maybe it was a Russian thing, or perhaps just a Neoborg-thing, since Kai didn't respond well to them either. He hadn't ever tried with Yuriy, but then again he had never really had anything nice to say to him. Not that Yuriy was particularly difficult, they just never spoke on a sufficient basis for him to form a real opinion. Either way Boris was looking irritated, perhaps even a bit insulted.

''Yeah, well don't get used to it.''

''Why not?''

''Because we're not friends, okay? I don't even _like_ you.''

Rei pointed a finger at him, noticing that his hand had gotten more unsteady through the night.

''Now you're just trying to hurt me''

Boris rolled his eyes, making Rei frown as he thought his words over.

''Why wouldn't you like me?'' he said, dubious at his statement. ''I'm a nice guy''

''Would it really be that impossible that someone dislikes you?''

''Well... no. But I can't think of any reasons as to why _you_ would dislike me.''

Boris drank some more, feeling it was the only way to keep this as painless for himself as possible. He wasn't sure just why he disliked him in the first place, but figured he could come up with some reasons. The most obvious and the most truthful one wasn't the answer he wanted to give, anyway.

''For starters you talk too much.''

''I do not!''

''Yes, you do. Way too much. Second of all, you're annoying. You always seem to take on this role of the mother hen all the time and it drives me crazy.''

''What, I can't be _nice_?''

''Not without any reason for it.''

''What reasons do you need to be nice?''

Rei snarled.

''Maybe you should try it sometime'' he muttered, diving into his glass so he wouldn't have to look at Boris as much.

Even so he couldn't avoid the etching, burning glare he was receiving. He wondered if there was some sort of glaring class in the Abbey, since the entire Russian team seemed to master the art flawlessly.

''So first you say I'm actually pretty nice and then I'm a bastard again?''

''I never said you were a bastard.''

''You don't have to, it comes with the package.''

Rei grimaced. This wasn't the way he had wanted it to go. He just wanted to have a nice time with a person he was actually starting to get used to. He hadn't wanted to think about it yet but it was undeniable that when the time came for all of them to go home, Rei believed he would really miss him. He wasn't sure why but it was just something about Boris' company that all his other friends lacked. Maybe the man had just grown on him, maybe all the times they had accidentally and ''accidentally'' run into each other had made him grow fond of the man. Maybe there was just something about him that Rei couldn't really put his finger on. Something he didn't want to figure out what it was, because it would just make it all the more difficult when the tournament finally ended.

Rei looked at Boris, deep in thought as he studied his features. From the narrowed blue eyes to the strong, clenched jaws and that unruly, god forsaken grey hair. Boris felt his gaze, making him feel like he was suddenly very naked. Boris glared, but it didn't stop Rei from staring.

''What?''

''You really need to learn how to take a compliment.''

''Why? It's not like I get them very often.''

''Now who's the jolly one?''

Boris sighed.

''Go die somewhere, Kon''

''No, no, no!'' Rei turned on his chair so that he was completely facing him, putting his hands on his legs as he had the greatest idea. ''Tell you what. Let's do a little therapeutical exercise. I tell you something nice and you do the same to me!''

''I have a really hard time understanding what that would accomplish.''

''Everyone likes compliments.''

''I don't''

''Well'' Rei frowned, resolute and relentless in his idea he was not going to let a grumpy Russian ruin it. ''Here I go anyway; you have really pretty eyes!''

Boris' face looked like a mix of horror, dread and a fear for his own life. Rei got the discrete feeling he was going to get punched very hard and very soon, but ignored all of his forebodings and went on talking.

''And uhm… you smell nice. What sort of perfume do you use? Unless that's your real smell, in which case I am very jealous. It's not your real smell, is it? I mean I just smell like… skin, but you… Well, it wouldn't exactly be fair and –''

''Kon''

''Yes?''

''Shut up.''

For a moment it looked like Rei was going to disobey him, but seeing the bothered way Boris' face was contorting Rei found a small shred of mercy in his heart.

''Okay'' he said and spun around so that he was facing the bar again. ''But the next round's on you.''

Boris scoffed.

''Whatever shuts you up.''


	7. The Things Unknown

It's alive! And short. But... uhmm... Yeah, I just... wanted to show some signs of life. Next one will be longer.

* * *

**Chapter Seven  
****The Things Unknown**

''We won! We won!'' Takao was bouncing around the place, waving his medal in people's faces like he just found the cure for cancer. ''Did you see that? We freaking won!''

Max smiled most patiently at his friend. He really wasn't all that surprised. It seemed like whatever or whoever challenged the boy, Takao would always come out on the winning side. There was a slight pang of jealousy that hit him, but Max tried to rejoice for his friend. After all, he wasn't mad. He'd had fun and that was really the point of the whole thing, wasn't it?

''Yeaaah! I'm the beeest!''

Daichi cleared his throat, earning a playful shove in the shoulder.

''Don't mope, Daichi, you're great too!''

''Of course I am, I practically saved our asses!''

''Hey, what the heck is that – ''

And so the third argument that night broke out. No one was really worried, in fact they barely even noticed. It had become like a constant background noise by now, the soundtrack to their everyday existence.  
Instead the others kept on socializing with each other, congratulating each other's efforts and thanking for a good game. Despite the fact that the majority of the people in the backyard had lost, the overall feeling in the atmosphere was peaceful.

Takao sure was thankful for having such sportsmanlike friends. Not that he could help it though. Born a champion, die a champion.

The only ones who weren't really cheering with good will were three people, particularly Hiromi. She was sitting growling on a chair, glaring at the garden and bitterly chewing on a piece of dango. She was pissed off because she hadn't been allowed to cook, pissed off because the food was actually very tasty but most of all she was furious because Kai's car had come back that day. And with it also the memories of how it had gotten wrecked.

Why Takao had decided to go out with some stupid skank was anybody's guess. She'd been tall, like, a freaking Amazon. Although she had pretty big breasts, which she guessed was always a plus. And that long, dark hair. She had looked like some sort of cartoon figure, a walking caricature of fan service.

Hiromi growled some more, swallowing her fifth dango.

When she had tried to talk to Takao, her mind had drawn a blank. All of her body just stopped functioning, in a moment it was like she'd grown mute and brain-dead all at once. She couldn't move, she couldn't speak and she couldn't tell him what she'd been wanting to for ages. Just thinking of the damn scene made tears scratch playfully at her eyes.

Gee. Was she ever the pitiful one.

Looking over at him, she decided that he looked too damn happy. He didn't really deserve to be happy, what with being so stupid and all. Didn't he see how she was feeling? How could he not notice the way she looked at him? That silent longing, the soul-eating need that was picking her apart and putting her back in the wrong order. Sure, she knew he wasn't the brightest, but was he really _that_ daft? Jumping around with Kyouju, trying to get him onto Michael's shoulders, hollering like some idiot.

And he was so cute.

Hiromi sighed and shook her head. There was no way she was going to get through this night by sulking. She had to put on a happy face, she knew that. But it was so _hard_. And if she was going to be a sourpuss anyway, she might as well be one far away from the others. On the other hand, she was out of dango, and the only way to get more was to get over to the table. Which was crowded with people.

Figures.

**X**

Rei wanted to be happy for them, he really did. He wanted the smile he gave them to be genuine, the joy in his voice to be real. But he couldn't, no matter how much he tried, he hated them. Hated them because of their victory, it meant the tournament had ended. And when it had ended, well, there was only one thing to come of that.

He tried not to think about it, but it was hard to when the only thing the others ever talked about was the tournament. Who did what and why and what was great and who wasn't and where the hell did that guy get his blade from? Frankly he was getting sick of it, but he couldn't exactly bolt. Well, he was sneaky, so he could and no one would notice for a while, especially since they were all so caught up in the excitement.

But it'd be morally wrong. And a bad gesture from his side, considering he was supposed to be their friend. Not to mention it would make him look really petty.

Sighing, he scanned the dimly lit evening to see if one particular person was there. Of course, he wasn't. Still Rei's stomach tied itself in some strange way when he noticed the vacant chair by the Russians' table. Kai wasn't looking too pleased with himself, which was odd since he'd trained the winners. Yuriy was talking to him over the rim of a glass, whilst Ivan and Sergei were off to gather food.

Of course Boris wouldn't come. He hated people, he hated Takao most of all, he hated Yuriy and he hated social gatherings. Not to mention, Rei suspected the Russian was physically incapable of feeling joy for others. No wonder he hadn't shown up.

Still. Rei felt a little disappointed. Abandoned, even. It was the last night any of them would actually have the time to be with each other in a long while. Come the morning they would all be off on their planes and then who knew when they'd meet again? Especially the Russians were terrible at keeping in touch, so Rei didn't exactly count on speaking to them anytime soon. It had been stupid of him to think Boris would care about anything, but deep down Rei had foolishly thought that the man would have at least enjoyed some of their time together.

Did he really not care? At all? Not even a little?

Rei sighed. This was looking to be a fine night.

X

''How are things proceeding?'' even though Yuriy was speaking in Russian, he kept his voice low out of regular sneaking-habit. ''Takao and the others won, I supposed you're satisfied.''

Kai shrugged.

''Winning was never really the point.''

The redhead raised an eyebrow and poked warily at his snack. He wasn't accustomed to the Japanese cuisine, and what Earth laid on his plate he had no idea.

''Then what was the point?''

''We couldn't let the younger teams win. It'd have ruined everything. Now, Takao and the others are basically veterans.''

Yuriy scoffed.

''Veterans. You make them sound like they're sixty year old amputees.''

Kai glared at him as his friend bravely put the fork to his mouth, eyeing the piece of dessert – at least he thought it was dessert – before shrugging and deciding that if he was going to die he might as well die eating. The blue-haired one watched with twitching features, looking slightly pale while he watched Yuriy chew.

''You gonna eat that?'' Yuriy said and pointed at Kai's untouched plate of mystery food.

He shook his head and pushed the plate over to Yuriy, who continued eating.

''Anyway'' Kai said, seeing how Yuriy wasn't going to stop chewing for a while. ''This was just phase one. Now I just have to convince the higher ups.''

''Convince them of what?''

The two looked up to see that their lost teammates had returned; food, drinks and what looked like confetti in their arms. Why they'd brought the latter, no one really wanted to know. Yuriy frowned at them, snatched a steamed bun from Ivan and swallowed it whole.

If there was one thing they would never get accustomed to, it was the way their stoic, frightening-as-all-hell, king of Ice friend Yuriy was such a glutton. He'd said that if they ever told Takao he would personally maim and eat all of them.

''Nothing'' Kai said. ''Just boring business stuff.''

''Eh, stop worrying about that!'' Ivan smiled. ''Tonight's for celebaration!''

The wolf and the phoenix exchanged a subtle look, before Yuriy started waving his hands for more food.

**X**

''Hey, Rei''

Rei looked up from his sulking to see Rai stand before him, holding two cups he extended one out to him. Rei took it with a strained smile.

''Thanks. What's up?''

Rai shrugged and motioned towards the seat next to his friend.

''May I?''

''Sure.''

Rai sat down but said nothing for a moment, sensing the tension in his friend. Casually sipping his drink, he pretended not to eye the other, deciding that if Rei wanted to talk, he'd do so when he was ready. Rei knew the other was worrying about him, after all these years he had learnt to read Rai without the other even having to say anything. But he also knew that Rai wasn't one to pry and was thankful it was him and no one else that had decided to join him in his lonely little corner.

''Tachibana is looking angry'' Rai motioned towards the lonely girl with his cup and Rei followed his gaze, smiling empathically. ''Is something wrong?''

''Nah'' Rei shook his head and took a sip. ''Just some problems in the group.''

Rai looked genuinely worried, which was another thing Rei liked about him. Unlike most other rivals, the two managed to keep their friendship and their sport careers separate. When Rai asked questions it was not to gain some sort of leverage, but simply just a sign of affection. The tension between Rei and the Tigers had thankfully lessened in the days and even with the team's loss, their mood had not soured. Mao and the others were off enjoying the celebrations, Bao trying to teach Kiki to dance while Mao watched on in amusement and playful ridicule. Looking at them, Rei smiled slightly.

''Problems? It's nothing serious, I hope''

''No, no, it's nothing like… it's… Ah, just, you know, personal matters.''

Rai nodded.

''I understand. If there's anything I can do – ''

''Yeah, I know'' Rei smiled meekly at him. ''I appreciate it, Rai. I really do. Thank you.''

Rai nudged him in the shoulder, much like an older brother would.

''Hey, you're not beating yourself up, are you? You know it wasn't your fault.''

Rei idly touched his head, the bandages had been taken off and the gash in his forehead had scabbed, covered only by some small band-aids to keep it from reopening.

''I'm sorry I… I let you down.''

''Don't worry Rei, you can't be on the top of your game all of the time.''

''Yeah, I know but… It's… I let you guys down. I know how badly you wanted to win and I should have pulled out from the start, I knew I should. I'm sorry, it was unfair and selfish of me to compete.''

''What's been going on with you lately, anyway?'' as Rei seemed reluctant to answer, Rai nudged him again, harder this time. ''Your heart hasn't been in it. I know you Rei, something's wrong.''

Rei shrugged.

''I… don't really know myself'' and it was true, he really didn't. For all the ways he had twisted and turned it, looked at it from so many different angles he felt dizzy, Rei still had no clue what exactly was going on. ''Something's messing with my head.''

Rai smiled strangely.

''Or some_one_.''

Rei gave him a weird look, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable. He wasn't sure just what Rai was getting at, but found he did no longer wish to have his company. Standing up, Rei placed the cup on the chair and nodded at him.

''I… I need some air.''

Rai didn't tell him that he was already outside and getting plenty of air, but merely nodded in understanding and stood up as well. With a pat on his friend's shoulder, a last sign of support, Rai went to see what the others were up to. Sighing, Rei quickly put his hands in his pockets and headed into the dojo, sped through some rooms and, grabbing his jacket as he passed, was soon out of the door.

**X**

The air was crisp, if yet slightly humid, something his hair did not like as it curled into small, peculiar locks. Boris pulled the hood of his sweater over his head, adding the humidity to his list of things he hated. It was quite a long list, not surprisingly, and it was increasing in length the longer he stayed in the country. Boris had no idea why he was really outside, strolling about the streets like some homeless madman. He was glad the tournament was over, because now he finally got to go home and would not have to look at any of his so called ''friends'' for… well, until he felt like looking at them again. He missed the old, familiar cold of his home and the dry air that never, ever made his hair frizz. Food he recognized, a language he mastered, a currency he understood and an apartment which was low in rent. Frankly the hotel was ruining him, and he hadn't even chosen a particularly expensive one.

Yes, to finally get to go home would be bliss. So why a sullen, particularly nasty mood dwelled within him, following him wherever he went, he had no idea. He had no reason to be brooding. Really, what was there to be mad about? He wanted to go home. He was going home. There was no logical reason for him to feel the way he did. Boris sighed. Restlessly his legs wandered, his hands fiddling with lint in the pockets of his jacket – the fur lined, thick garment proving superfluous in the climate – another reason not to be angry about leaving. Still his teeth grinded and his jaws clenched, his steps turning heavier and faster by each thought that raced through his head.

Reaching a fork in the road, he finally stopped to crawl out of his jacket which was now sticking unpleasantly to his skin. Deciding he was sweating way too much, Boris shrugged off his hooded sweater as well. Realizing his hair was now out in the open and vulnerable to prying eyes, he put the sweater back on, decided against it as a new stream of sweat cascaded down his back, took it off and hung only the hood over his head, noticing this was not an improvement either, and finally snapping, he grabbed both garments and threw them at the ground, where he proceeded to stomp on them.

''Now, what did those poor jackets ever do to you?''

He didn't want to turn around, as he knew who and what would await him, but not the one to back down he did so anyway. Wiping sweat from his forehead he became increasingly more aware of the state of his hair. Rei had also seemed to notice this, eyes wandering upwards, a tense grimace pulling at his face. Rei bit his lip to hold back the laugh, but couldn't help but let a giggle slip out.

''Shut up'' Boris muttered, ruffling his own hair to try to make it look at least somewhat presentable. When this failed he shot a glare at Rei, feeling immensely tempted to pull that long ponytail of his.

''I'm sorry'' Rei took a deep breath, not looking sorry at all. ''It's just… you look so… _curly_''

Not succeeding anymore, he burst out into a full laugh, almost doubling with this great amusement. Boris did not look happy in the least.

''Forgive me for not having your Asian hair texture. My Slavic DNA is not equipped to handle this fuck awful weather.'' Boris glared, as Rei still hadn't stopped laughing. ''It's not funny.''

Tears had begun to form in Rei's eyes, his hand across his mouth in a miserable attempt to quiet down.

''I'm - I'm sorry!'' he gasped for breath between the laughs and the snickers. ''It's just… it… it looks like a tiny little afro!''

Now he was definitely doubling over. Boris still failed to see the humor in it. Growing significantly more irritated, he picked his clothes up from the ground and proceeded to smack the other man with them.

''Shut up!''

Rei grabbed the other end of the clothes, thankfully quiet now but still with an annoying smile on his face. Boris glared.

''Hey, Boris, really, I'm sorry.'' He choked down another giggle. ''I've just never seen you like this.''

Boris tugged at his clothes, but Rei's grip was not faltering.

''It's this fucking weather! It's too damn warm!''

''I think it looks cute.''

Boris was not sure if Rei was joking or not, the Chinese's wink being of no help. He tugged viciously at his clothes again, bringing Rei forward as the man had yet to let go.

''Give me my clothes!''

''Why aren't you at the party?''

''Why aren't _you_?''

''Eh'' Rei shrugged, seeming oblivious to the tugging or perhaps just ignoring it. ''I didn't want to ruin it for the others so… thought I'd take a walk.''

''Why, Rei, I never thought you to be a sore loser!''

Rei's face instantly soured.

''I'm not'' as Boris kept tugging, Rei tugged back, causing the other to trip a little. ''I'm just… I feel bad for my team, is all.''

''Oh, very chivalrous of you''

''Hey, at least I didn't desert my team!'' Rei snapped, growing noticeably more irritated.

''Oh, yeah?'' Boris snarled, giving extra force to the tug. ''Maybe you should have, maybe then they would actually have had a shot.''

Rei glared, his sudden mirth having been replaced by irritation, the bad mood he had previously been in intensifying. Tugging harder, he managed only to irk the Russian, who finally pulled so hard Rei lost his footing and fell forwards. Boris wasn't really prepared for that, so when Rei came flying towards him he had no time to react before he was lying breathless and in pain on the asphalt. The stars swirled above his head for a moment before the sky eventually stabilized and the pain in his back sprung to life. Boris coughed for air, but his ribcage was weighed down by a very confused Chinese.

''Well, this is awkward'' Rei stated flatly, looking down at the other as if he had no intention to move. ''You are very sweaty.''

Boris blushed, savagely throwing the other off him.

''Get off me!''

Rei rolled off him and graciously, habitually, curled into a ball protecting his head from the hard ground and finally pushing himself up by his elbows. Well on his feet he brushed his hands from dirt and gave the other an irritated look.

''You don't have to be rude, you know.''

Boris got up to a sitting position, feeling no inclination to get on his feet anytime soon. Not as long as Rei was there to pester him, anyway.

''You're an asshole.''

Rei cocked a brow, looking surprised.

''I'm not the one throwing people around.''

''Damn it, it's going to be so nice to finally be rid of you.''

Rei spluttered, looking incredulous.

''I'm… What?''

Boris rolled his eyes.

''I can't go anywhere without you running into me, it's going to be nice to finally get some peace and quiet.''

''What the…? So you coming to the dojo was me running into you?'' Rei's eyes darkened. ''You're… that's just too stupid to...'' Rei shook his head, tried to form words, failed, waved his hands, tried to speak and failed again until he managed to spit out something he hoped was a coherent sentence ''You goddamn bastard. I just… I can't ever win with you, can I?''

''Whatever, Rei.''

Boris made a motion to get up and leave, but Rei wouldn't let him. A bit more forcefully than he intended, but not nearly as much as he wanted, he grabbed the man's shoulder and spun him around to face him.

''No, no, not 'whatever, Rei'! Just what the hell, Boris? Don't tell me we ate lunch because I 'ran into you', that's just absurd!''

''Hey, I get hungry. Is that a crime?''

When Rei's eyes only darkened, his teeth hinted in the thin slit that was his mouth opening, Boris smirked.

''Why would that bother you?''

Rei opened his mouth, but had no words to offer. Truth be told he didn't know why it bothered him. It really shouldn't. Sure, they had spent a lot of time together and Rei had to admit, at least to himself, that the other had started to grow on him, but they weren't really close. Not in the sense that Rei was allowed to get upset over this, whatever the hell ''this'' was.

''That's it? That's… you're just going to leave and not… just…'' Rei was too angry for words. ''You fucking asshole.''

Boris frowned.

''What the hell did I do? It's not like we're friends, not like we're going to miss each other.''

When his words made Rei flinch, the Russian realized what was going on.

''Oooh'' he nodded slowly, eyes wide in understanding. ''I see.'' He laughed, mockingly, making Rei tremble in his own anger. ''Oh, my, kitten… I know I'm irresistible and all but I really didn't think I'd grow on you so quickly.''

''Oh, shut your stupid mouth!'' Rei snapped, pose suddenly looking like he was readying himself for battle. Boris instinctively clenched his fists. ''Would it kill you to just once not be such a prick? What's so wrong with enjoying time with me? And don't you dare deny it!''

Boris bit his teeth down, looking bothered all of a sudden.

''Don't flatter yourself.''

''Come on, Boris! We both know that if you hadn't liked spending time with me you would've chased me off long ago!''

''I did but you're too stupid to take a hint!''

''You're such a cowardly liar! God damn it!'' Rei took a deep breath, pushing the anger down. ''Sure. Fine. You know what? Forget it! Just forget I ever fucking spoke to you!''

Boris snorted.

''With pleasure!''

''Fine!''

''Fine!''

Rei glared at him with such anger, such intensity that for a moment Boris' throat dried up. With a last little huff, Rei turned on his heels and walked away. It was with great confusion, and great irritation, that Boris watched him leave. He knew he should feel accomplished, or at least happy, to see the other go.

So why didn't he?


End file.
